


Biological Chronicle Expanded - Book 1: Challenge of the Rahi

by Stardustdragon123



Series: BIONICLE Expanded [1]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustdragon123/pseuds/Stardustdragon123
Summary: Much has passed since the Great Spirit fulfilled his destiny and restored life to Spherus Magna as many beings aim to coexist with another whilst others seek to revive Makuta's legacy. Meanwhile in a distant world, artifacts and Rahi beasts land unwillingly within the region of Alola, for purposes no one can seemingly fathom.
Series: BIONICLE Expanded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *Uses Bionicle G1 Lore, set after original Sun & Moon*

On a wide open beach basked in a bright orange sunset in the far distance, a large stone monument with six spires in a circle pointing upwards stood in place in the coastal breeze. Several gull like creatures sqauwked loudly as the flew across the location with a chilling breeze carrying a small wave of sand over through the inside of the structure. A circle made of sand and bordered by an outer ring of stone laid in the exact center of this place with seemingly nothing within its grains that could affect the surface in any sort of manner. A wise and elderly voice from everywhere and yet nowhere spoke out, just as the evening's shadow began to pass over the structure itself.

_"Gathered friends. Join us as we listen together to a new legend of the Bionicle. Long ago, in the time before time, a mysterious substance erupted from the core of a distant world called Spherus Magna."_

Several etchings resembling smaller figures began to appear in the circle of sand with some being depicted as ordinary figures whilst others showed several that appeared to be fighting amongst one another. A small white coloured crack in the very center of the layout began to take shape and light up dimly.

"Known _as Energized Protodermis, warriors and all sorts of beings fought over for control of that which could destine them for change or for destruction. The conflict was so fierce and the substance unstable that the resulting chaos had ended up tearing the planet asunder."_

The cracks then began to spread out all across the sandy circle, as if they were to respresent the stresses of battle and the unpredictability of this substance these beings fought over as the light within began to flash brighter and brighter the further they expanded. The etchings depecting the warriors and beings prior faded into the sand as near the end of the lower of the border, numerous larger etchings depicted more beings, this time with their arms held out as a large stone began to rise from the sand in the exact center.

_"Wise and powerful Great Beings constructed a powerful giant, our Great Spirit known as Mata Nui, to leave the splintered world to study the cosmos and eventually, reunite the two fragmented moons of jungle and ocean with the desert planet that had remained in the many millenia to come."_

Several carved lines were noticable within the stone that represented Mata Nui, with some of them appearing to resemble a calm and neutral expression within the face. The two portions of sand that were seperated by the earlier cracks began to turn into colours of blue and green, as if to represent the environments of the moons created by this Shattering. Suddenly, the air around the structure this circle lay within began to grow cold and feel eeriely dark as a large black rock fell into the portion that represented the ocean moon that left Spherus Magna. Unlike the stone that represented Mata Nui, the face depicted on this rock was carved in rather than depicted through lines.

_"But before Mata Nui could complete his mission, the Makuta, ambitious and hungry for power crashed his systems, causing him to crash into the water moon of Aqua Magna and fall into a everlasting, deathly slumber. Worse still, the numerous of many inhabitants of that universe, the Matoran, were constantly under threat from the shadows that Makuta and other dangerous foes brought to them."_

A series of red sparks from the rock that depicted the Makuta travelled to the stone that represented the Great Spirit, causing it to fall away from the center of the circle of sand and into the blue segment, its shade of colour disappearing from it as it did so. Several smaller black rocks emerged beside the dark being's 'presence' whilst several pebbles clustered together in smaller groups and surrounded the fallen Mata Nui, as if to represent the denizens that lived in fear from the dark shadow that threatened at their very lives.

_"But all hope was not lost, for legendary heroes known as the Toa would descend, tasked with the protection of the Matoran and their elders, the Turaga, and fulfilling whatever destiny laid ahead for each of them. Makuta sent many threats against these noble warriors such as the Rahi Beasts that were infected by his tainted Kanohi, the dreaded Rahkshi and others many would consider too atrocious to speak of."_

Gently from above, six crystal like stones shone brightly in colours of red, green, blue, white, black and brown descended to the circle, surrounding the rock that depicted Makuta. As light shone brightly from them, the smaller black rocks that represented the minions of their master began to crack slowly before shattering apart, leaving only the master of shadows remaining. Just then, a seventh stone with a gold shine to it appeared in the circle, emitting a blinding white light before the Makuta stone toppled over, cracking into smaller fragments as it did so.

_"With the advent of a Toa of Light and the Makuta's seeming defeat, the following journey to save the Great Spirit's life and to eventually awaken him once more, was a treacherous one."_

Six smaller Toa stones, with almost identical colours to the ones introduced in this tale, then surrounded the fallen stone, the stone of Mata Nui growing an ever darker shade of grey as it did so with every passing second. As it turned pitch black, the smaller white stone that represented one of the group began to gleam as bright as it did before slowly fading away, in turn, the stone of Mata Nui regaining its once lost colour. At the same time, the seven Toa Stones that had previously surrounded the former Makuta stone had slid across the sand to join the five remaining stones that represented what remained of that team. Energies poured out from them as the Great Spirit's fallen form began to rise from the ground.

_"Following many perils and facing off against some of the vilest of foes, on a quest to discover the Mask of Life, a brave Toa of Ice risked everything through sacrifice to save Mata Nui from perishing."_

As it reached the top, it appeared as if from what had been depicted thus far that through the sacrifice and unity of these two groups of Toa did they complete their duty and fulfil their destinies, that Mata Nui had at last been awakened. However, the lines that represented the Great Spirit's eyes suddenly turned a dark red as several fragments from Makuta's black rock had now embedded themselves deep into the large stone.

_"But as the legendary Toa Nuva were seemingly successful in their destiny when they believed to have awakened Mata Nui, their success had only given his giant body and the universe within to the Makuta who banished the Great Spirit in the very mask that revived him, to the desert world he left in millenia past."_

A portion of the stone broke away to form a still humanoid figure with arms and legs spread, one that resembled a feature of the very mask that was being spoke of as it left the portion of the circle that represented the ocean moon that this tale continued across and returned to the desert segment where it had began from, settling into the ground. As slightly larger pebbles came towards the carving, it stood back up as pitch black stones of the same size along with one of white and blue colours amongst them faced them.

_"In spite of his brother's efforts however, Mata Nui survived his banishment and upon finding new allies from Bara Magna proved his worth as any of the Toa within his universe would in uniting the Glatorian and Agori species against their fierce adversaries before reassembling a failed experiment of the Great Beings, that failure which would lead to the construction of the body that the Makuta now possessed."_

As the white and blue stone sank into the ground, the remaining ones that represented Mata Nui's adversaries on the desert world he found himself on moved away from his group before they spread out, causing a newer stone that was similar to his old form only as rusted and not as large appeared with the figure shape that previously represented him and the Mask of Life crumbled into dust. Slowly, the cracks began to shrink as the stone representing the body that the Makuta possessed moved alongside this old body the Great Spirit was now currently in possession of.

_"Just as he began to complete the mission he neglected long ago, he and Makuta, along with their allies and enemies on the desert below their towering forms, fought in a final confrontion to determine if the Great Spirit would fulfil his destiny or if the darkness of his brother would reign across the many stars around them, even beyond the universe they knew."_

As the two stones rotated to face one another, several of the Toa stones alongside the larger pebbles that represented Mata Nui's allies from the desert world facing off against dark stones and pebbles that acted as the troops commanded by Makuta and whatever other forces from Bara Magna that sought to claim revenge on the Great Spirit.

_"When a certain Toa of Fire turned the tide of the conflict, that gave Mata Nui the edge he needed to end the reign of terror Makuta had insitilled for over a millenia and restore the world of Spherus Magna."_

The larger of the two red Toa stones within the sandy circle began glowing brighty as several portions of gold manifested before most, if not over a third of the rocks representing Makuta's forces were obliterated in an instant. The Makuta possessed rock of the Great Spirit's former body fell to the ground, crumbling in places before laying down in the sand with its head near the border of cracks representing the jungle moon and the red eyes fading away. Then, the entire circle of sand glowed brightly as the cracks that were laid in at the start of this tale faded away, with the entire circle now basked in a mixture of sand, tiny patches of grass and small puddles to represent the world of Spherus Magna was now whole once more as the old body sank into the ground, disappearing from view.

_"He now resides within the Mask of Life, awaiting the day where the Great Beings will return to their restored home and to await the time to see if the world he restored would be worthy of him being able to walk among the populace, not as their Great Spirit, but as their equal."_

From where the stone that previously lay sank, a small sphere with a carving of the figure Mata Nui was depicted as when he arrived on the wind swept desert world engraved into the object with several grooves present beside either of the legs. This represented the Mask of Life, the object that saved his life, that Makuta had banished him from his body through, that assisted him in fulfilling his destiny and now after a long time, was now as of present his new home. But to the many beings that knew of this mask and what it was truly capable of, they knew it held another name. Pebbles representing the Matoran and the beings Mata Nui had befriended came around the Toa Stones and the carving of the Mask of Life, all except for one that remained by the ruin that was their old home.

_"But even with the influence of Makuta and his presence seemingly gone from the minds of the Matoran, Agori or other beings forever, there as those among Spherus Magna who hold ambitions as great as his own."_

A small fragment from one of the jagged black rocks that had embedded itself in that stone brock off and landed on top of the pebble, radiating it in a familiar dark aura.

_"As the Toa and Glatorian begin on establishing their new society with those they have protected, a distant world amongst far more distant stars, one that was not alien to the Great Beings themselves, is about to bear witness and play a part into the newly beginning legend that is shaped through the course of our very lives."_

As the sky above the monument began to turn to the dark night that had come across the beach it stood upon, the stars within the universe that lay beyond what was visible began glowing brightly. Some more brighter than others in certain patterns, as if they were forming some kind of constellation, one that was shaped like a sphere with a line crossing over inside and a smaller sphere shape was present in the center. Though the pattern would be jaggy to astronomers who would study those stars, this was yet another sign in the mysteries of what was around them.

_"Though the denizens are unaware of the three virtues that the Great Spirit had blessed to the Matoran, Unity, Duty and Destiny, their faith in those aspects in what is to come, is about to be put to the greatest test of all."_

* * *

Within a dimly lit chamber, a small being with the majority of his body, hands and feet in a dark brown colour along with greyish arms and legs strolled towards a workbench situated at the far end of the room. His hood from the greyish black colour it bore concealed his head and by further extension, his identity for one reason or another. Several tools laid on the surface with a bigger object being hidden beneath a large piece of cloth that was among the center of them for whatever great importance he deemed neccessary. As he was about take it off, he heard a hissing sound along with the noise of scuttling and a heavy object scratching against the Protodermis floor of the area.

"Late again I see," he muttered, his voice also being masked by several vocal noises "I trust you have actually brought good news, Metus."

As if on cue from his name being spoken, a white coloured snake with blue eyes and rows of armour that acted as scales slithered into the room, dragging a sealed vat of some kind through his teeth. One could easily tell that he was tired from having to acquire the contents of what was sealed inside, for one reason or another. He opened his jaw after setting the vat upright correctly before slithering towards the one who requested his assistance in bringing it to this room.

"I do not know why you require such a thing from a place that could have easily been destroyed when he fell at Mata Nui's hands," Metus hissed "But you are aware that my services, even as I'm no longer a once proud Glatorian manager, never come cheap Matoran."

"Naturally," the figure replied calmly "But the Ignika is a riddle in of itself, even if the Great Spirit bore it as his own for a time. You would be wise to remember that from those who tried to possess it before."

He then removed the cloth from the object that was concealed, revealed a large and complete, but heavily damaged mask. Its lower half was wide with two protruding sides with vents present across the very front, just beneath the eyelids. Even from his efforts to place it back together from where he had once found the fragments, several cracks were very much still present from the rough attempt to do so. But with what Metus had managed to recover for him, the day he had been waiting for could finally come. The unidentified Matoran walked over to the vat that the snake had heaved into the room for him and took off the lid.

Inside was a silvery coloured liquid that was swirling gently around the interior of the container as a result of his assistant dragging it through the corridors with his teeth. Taking the cracked, but otherwise repaired mask in his hand, he gently dropped it inside and awaited patiently to see if the properties of this substance would indeed do its work. At first, a minute passed with little happening, much to the impatience of the Matoran's companion, but eventually, a few tiny beams of green light emerged from the surface, intriguing the white snake with a devious smile. The figure then brought over a tool that appeared to resemble a tool of tongs and dipped it into the substance, eventually pulling the mask out of the vat intact.

Though its colour was still a rusted orange as a result of what had become of it before previously breaking apart, all of the cracks save for a tiny few had all but faded away as if aside from age, nothing had happened to it.

"So it is true," the Matoran spoke as he picked up the seemingly repaired the mask from the ground before sealing the vat "The Brotherhood were in development of an essence that could assist in the repair of even a damaged beyond repair Great Kahoni Mask."

"Well, at least my trip into this Mangaia as you called it wasn't a complete waste of time," Metus muttered with a hiss "Everything else of importance seemed to have already been taken from there."

He then turned to the one who had called for his services which had now seemingly led to fruition as he was observing the mask from every detail, much to his chagrin.

"Now then, I believe we were going to discuss what it was you were planning to do with this Olmak you've now seen to it to have been repaired," he continued.

"All in due time," the figure replied, placing the repaired mask "Whatever it is that the Great Beings have hidden beyond Spherus Magna will be most certainly of great use to us with the Olmak, once I learn to control it. In the meantime..."

He then walked over to a large cylinderical container that was sealed with two doors before they immediately opened up within his close proximity to them. Inside was a dark worm like creature with a mix of blacks and purples across its body and several spines were sticking out of its back, straightening up as it awakened with a loud screech. The Matoran carefully grabbed ahold of it with his right hand, ensuring his grip was tight enough to prevent it from wriggling free or biting him. The sight of which was enough to slightly spook Metus who slithered back upon seeing how hostile the creature was.

"Once my little pet has completed its task," he spoke "You know what to do."

The snake merely nodded before regaining his composure and slithering out of the room, muttering quietly to himself as he did so. Once he was gone, the figure then set the worm like creature he was holding to the ground and it immediately slithered towards a pile of numerous Kanohi Masks that had lost their colour or hadn't been melted down for their flaws as a result of previous events. As it was going about its task, biting down on one of the masks causing it to seemingly rust with a black aura enveloping it as it took effect. He then took ahold of something that was held on his back beneath the cloak and brought it in front of him into view.

It was a black Kanohi Mask with long narrow eyeholes on both sides with a small extended piece across those edges, almost forming a V shape with the lack of one in the center. Across the front of the mask was three small upside down V shaped grooves whilst the forehead had three open horizontal vents and atop the mask was a pair of alternate smaller eyeholes and three more vents on each side of the alternate face. The Matoran stared intently at it, as if it was fuel for the motivation behind his plans and a commerative to one he knew well in ages long ago.

"It won't be much longer Makuta," he spoke "Soon, the world the Great Beings have hidden their secrets upon will be conquered and then Spherus Magna will be reclaimed. In your name and memory."

He then placed the mask that was associated with his late master on the table alongside the Kanohi Olmak before leaving the room to allow the creature to continue infecting the pile of Kanohi Masks on the floor and attend to business elsewhere. When was finally absent however, a very faint dim light of red shone through the eyeholes of the black mask for a brief few seconds.

* * *

The air was still for the Toa of Fire that overlooked the site where Mata Nui and Makuta held their final battle, the place where the giant robotic body had fallen in the aftermath and had since been disassembled into its individual parts for various purposes by the Matoran and Agori since. Through his Kanohi Mask that had two small cylinder shapes protuding from the lower half, the silver and red clad being observed the only body part that was left, that being a place where neither of the two species dared to touch. Though most took their reasoning of the 'Curse of Makuta' as a reason to not step towards the damaged head piece as a jest, in truth, it was all of the bad memories of the Matoran that was their reasoning to not go anywhere near it.

"Why so glum Norik?" a voice asked.

He turned around to see a Toa of Air clad in gold and dark green suddenly appear in front of him. His gold Kanohi Mask had two long protuding sides and several grooves carved into the forehead. Despite the fierce seeming demanour the eyeholes were shaped as, the being who wore it was otherwise far from that assumption.

"All Matoran, even those strange otherworlders the Great Spirit had befriended, are finally free from Makuta and have a huge planet we can call home," he spoke.

"It's not that I do not share your celebrations Iruini," the Toa of Fire answered "It's just that, a part of me wonders if we could have prevented the slumber of our Great Spirit had we not divided after the retrieval of the Avohkii from the Brotherhood of Makuta."

"Norik, that was all in the past," Iruini replied "We all didn't know what Makuta truly was when we accepted our position of Toa Hagah for our initial purpose. And you need to stop worrying about things that have or have not yet happened, Gaaki and Pouks have managed to find the Toa Mahri."

"That will be good news for Kopaka when he and Pohatu return to the central village," said Norik "I only hope we can get to the bottom of why they were amongst those Skakdi, willingly or not."

The Toa of Fire then turn his attention back towards the damaged and severed head piece of the Great Spirit Robot, feeling a little more contempt with discussing his concerns with his companion, who walked up alongside him to gaze down at the remains.

"I'm not gonna pretend when you say that looking at that still gives me the creeps," the Toa of Air muttered "No wonder all the Matoran wished to obtain from there was anything that wasn't broken from the destroyed Metru Nui and nothing else."

Norik said nothing, but even one could tell from his eyes that in spite of his happiness of Makuta's final defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, there was still much he was uneasy about, much not even being about the new world they were now looking to establish together with the Matoran and Agori. He could only hope that the wisdom passed down through the Turaga and other such beings would be a starting point for their guidance in fulfilling that task. Perhaps Iruini was correct and that he was overthinking about mistakes from the distant millenia of the past being repeated so easily and effortlessly because of ambition.

"Now, we should find Kualus and see when we can meet up with Gaaki and Pouks," he spoke "Bomonga will likely be at the central village waiting for us."

The Toa of Air nodded in agreement as the two left the site of the Makuta's final failure, leaving it to be to its own and hoping that the evil that still made their minds uneasy remained far into the past with no influence on the future.

* * *

Far above the atmosphere of Spherus Magna, a celestial object orbited around the planet across the depths of space. It was covered completely in a bright opaque red light with reflective a white shine which trailed off the end of the object as it flew like the tail of a comet. To the beings of the Matoran Universe on the ground below, it went by a name they could only refer to from its presence amongst the cosmos, the Red Star. Bolts of energy were crackling around the enigma of their known universe, moreso than usual that one would normally notice with the correct telescopes that could track its orbit around the planet.

Then as the energy from those bolts intensified in number and strength, it suddenly discharged and shot out into the distant cosmos in the form of a large bolt of lightning. The Red Star otherwise remained unfazed, still continuing around its orbit as if nothing had seemingly happened out the ordinary and that discharge of energy was something that needed to be released into the universe beyond Matoran and Agori knowledge, whose destination as of yet was still unknown to the naked eye.

* * *

Elsewhere, on a world far distant from the planet of Spherus Magna, it was nighttime over the vast ocean that mostly covered over this world. The surface of the water glistened from the sight of the stars and crescent moon from the sky above, just as a large boat sailed through the darkness with the small waves beneath it parting to make way for its presence. On the deck of the vehicle, overlooking the early night sky and the ocean from the safety of the wooden floor there, a young human female was standing beside a smaller creature who was mostly pink in appearance save for her brown tipped ears, having small eyes and a curled fluffy tail.

The girl on the other wore a white dress and skirt with shoes matching that colour as well as a pink bag on her back carried by the straps on her shoulders. She had light green eyes and blonde hair, some of which was tied behind her head whilst two bangs hung loosely beside her face. Her expression was one of wonder and awe as she looked out at the sky before her as well as its relfection on the ocean ahead.

"It's beautiful," she breathed before looking down to the creature beside her "Thank you for bringing me up to see this Clefairy."

Clefairy then let out a peaceful and happy cry, happy that her human companion has able to enjoy the beauty of the night that she had brought her out from the boat's interior to see. The girl smiled back, appreciative that she had a chance to see something like this from the advice of her creature, knowing much about what her species were capable of and why nighttimes such as this were special to them.

"I can't wait to tell Elio and others about this and introduce all of you to them," she said as she stroked her head gently "I just know you will all get along with them."

Clefairy enjoyed the presence of the girl's hand for a while before its expression immediately changed to one of curiosity, puzzling her owner. Letting out a confused and quiet cry, she pointed towards the sky, prompting the human girl to turn around and upon seeing what it was the creature had seen, she could only let out a silent gasp of surprise.

The peaceful night sky had been tinted a bright red as a white glow from among the bright stars was seemingly becoming larger and larger from their field of vision. Using her right eye to shield some of her face from the intense brightness by just looking up at it, the girl could only ponder about what was really going on. What was disturbing the sky above and why was it growing brighter by the minute? She didn't have time to answer that question as the water around the boat suddenly began rippling and emitting small waves had only made her realize she was mistaken. Whatever was up there wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer, towards both her and Clefairy.

Then in an instant as the creature beside her leaped back in an attempt to escape a possible direct impact with herself, the girl was not as fortunate. Too slow in her attempt to stumble backwards away from what was about to come her way, the surge of energy that had left the Red Star and travelled across many of the cosmos made contact and in a surge of blinding white light, several images suddenly raced through her mind, her eyes widening at the fast flurry of whatever it was she was seeing. Eventually after the barrage of images stopped, she found herself in a black space with herself as the only visible entity within. Seeing that she was alone, she looked around the area in panic.

"Clefairy?!" she cried out "Are you out here?! Wicke?!"

But instead of recieving a response from the creature or this other entity she had called Wicke, a series of circles suddenly enveloped around her with several lines and smaller circles, each of different patterns within their boundaries.

"What are these?" the girl breathed, trying to observe and memorize each one at once.

Immediately however, all of them began flashing brightly and striking her head one at a time, causing her to fall to her knees and clutch her head in pain. When the last symbol had entered her head, the pain suddenly stopped. She felt dizzy from the whole ordeal and more questions were now brewing in head than answers, yet despite that, the memory of the symbols and what each one was suddenly became knowledgable to her. Then looking up, she saw yet another symbol, yet this one was vastly different and much larger from the rest.

Two sharp circular edges, each with an additional curve on the inside hovered before her and within them were three oval shaped spheres, the one inbetween being slightly larger than the other two. The girl braced herself for another onslaught of her aching had much like the previous symbols, but instead, this one began to grow a blinding white light that consumed the entire space and herself, until she knew no more.

...

"Thank goodness, she's coming awake."

Upon hearing a voice enter her ears, the girl slowly tried to open her eyes with little success at first from the blurriness of her vision. But eventually, after finding the strength to lift up her arms, she rubbed them with her closed hands and was able to regain her full eyesight. Lifting her upper body up from where she was lying, she saw a woman looking over with worried eyes before her expression turned to one of relief.

"Thank Arceus," she breathed "You had me worried Lillie."

Lillie then looked to the other side of the bed she was rested in to find a worried Clefairy who then smiled in relief that the girl was fully conscious again as if nothing had happened.

"W... What happened?" she pondered before looking back to the woman seated beside her "How long was I out for Wicke?"

"Thankfully, you were only unconscious for half an hour," Wicke answered with a smile on her face before her expression turned to curiosity "What happened out there? We detected some seismic activity on the ocean before I found you unconscious on the deck."

"I..."

The girl bit her lip, unsure of how to answer her question with the seeming absurdity of the situation that led her into seeing... whatever it was that she had believed to have seen. Clefairy let out a worried cry, uncertain about what had truly unfolded before her.

"I was on the deck watching the moonlight with Clefairy," she began, slowly plaming her head "The last thing I remember was watching something from the stars coming down towards me and..."

"And?" Wicke pondered.

"Well... actually, do you mind if I borrow some paper?" asked Lillie.

The woman though confused, nodded in reply and left the room for a minute to grab the object of the girl's request, as she in turn reached for her bag and took out a series of pens and pencils. She was believing that they would be more useful in conveying whatever it was she was trying to tell Wicke rather than words, uncertain if she would even believe what she was saying. Once she had returned, Lillie closed her eyes, trying to focus on what she remembered of the symbols in what she had seen. Luckily, she didn't have to think too much on the ponder as the symbols when she visualized them in her head appeared clear as day to her closed eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wicke.

"No... I think I've got them," Lillie answered, though she still felt a little uncertain.

As Clefairy came around to see what was going on, the girl starting drawing out the symbols from left to right in the order she believed she remembered seeing them from. Although her attempts to draw the border circles they were contained in were not entirely perfect as a result of her earlier dizziness, it wasn't enough to stop her from depicting what was held within them. As both the creature and woman beside her watched on, they couldn't help but be intrigued by the intricacies of each of these symbols, like they were formed from something else that only Lillie seemingly had the answer to. When she had gotten halfway through drawing them, she felt her head beginning to hurt from trying to draw them out and focus on memorizing all of them at the same time.

"I think you should stop for now," Wicke said as she helped the girl out of the chair she had seated herself in to draw these symbols "It's clear that you need rest from whatever it is you have just witnessed to even draw these strange glyphs."

"But... I don't know if I might forget the symbols," Lillie protested weakly.

"Then have faith you won't forget," the woman replied as she helped her back to the bed she was previously resting in "I promise nothing will happen to what you have sketched out. Tomorrow is the day we reunite with your old friends and you want to be in good shape for your homecoming."

"I... understand," the girl smiled "Thank you Wicke. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, she tucked herself into bed and immediately went to sleep for the rest of the night. As Wicke left the room after Clefairy too went to sleep, she switched out the lights and closed the door behind her, looking down at the sheet of paper shortly afterwards.

"The Unown were always believed to have been remnants of an ancient alphabet," she pondered, looking over the symbols that were drawn out "And yet, this is nothing like what has been discovered of their kind."

She had questions brewing in her head about Lillie's exact knowledge of what she was in the midst of trying to draw out, yet they all came to the same conclusion, one that she was certain most would never even believe her about. Someone or something had given the girl access to a written language none of them had any knowledge about and the fact they were as intricate as they appeared so far had also confirmed that these were no mere scribbles of the much younger human child's imagination. But why that was, no one, not even herself held the complete answers to that mystery.

Wicke knew that this wouldn't be the first time that there was an ordeal Lillie had to overcome in her life through one way or another and that like before, there were now new mysteries that needed to be answered. She only hoped that whatever it was that caused her to witness the strange symbols when the mysterious energies made contact with the girl would not have lingering effects that would impact her negatively and that this mystery could be resolved sooner rather than later.

Little did she or anyone else know was that the region that they were returning to and many of its inhabitants would soon play a part in the continuing legend from far beyond their domain and their knowledge.


	2. Chapter 1

The morning sunlight broke through the window of the large bedroom, within the home of the young, yet dozing champion who was still fast asleep atop the covers of his bed. His light black hair was much messier than usual for one reason or another as he snored rather loudly, arms and legs outstretched as he continued his long slumber in peace as if nothing could disturb it. A low electrical buzzing sound hummed in the air as a strange orange coloured being hovered around the room, glancing upon him with its bright blue eyes. It had two arms and legs on either side and what represented its mouth appeared to look like an electronic screen. It displayed a smile, one that was rather mischievous compared to this creature's usual behaviour. The screen's display turned to static before changing to display a digital clock that ticked by in several long seconds, until...

"Good morning Elio!" it called out as a loud alarm sounded out.

Startled in surprise, Elio awoke instantly and jumped before falling off the side of his bed to the floor below with a thud. He groaned as he rubbed his now sore right cheek, wishing that his hands were blocking the loud noise that echoed through his room.

"... Turn it down...!" he huffed as he grabbed the creature and shook it once to turn off the loud noise, sighing in relief as silence returned to his room once more.

"Good morning, good morning," the creature continued.

"Yeah... good morning Rotom Dex," the boy yawned as he rubbed his eyes "You certainly picked a good time to wake me up. I really need to have mom adjust that alarm."

"Alarm requires no adjustment," the Rotom Dex replied as it watched him slowly returning to his bed "You have been awoken at the appointed time."

"Oh yeah...?" Elio asked wearily "Let me see..."

He then walked over to the device like creature and looked over the details of the screen slowly, taking in the information that was present. He was certain that he had been woken up too early for this particular date, especially with the time present on the screen. Then it suddenly hit him as vision was no longer held back, realizing that the rather loud and somewhat obnoxious alarm sound had abruptly woken him up for good reason.

"Lillie's homecoming party!" he gasped "Why did I have to oversleep on that of all days?!"

Wasting no further time, he hurried into the bathroom with his clothes to hastily get changed in order to prepare himself for his friend's return to this region. After one or two minutes spent doing so, he grabbed his black coloured cap and backpack and hurried downstairs with the Rotom Dex following him downstairs as he did so. His new attire consisted of a blue and white striped shirt and a pair of black shorts with patches of red.

Down inside the kitchen, his mother had been tending to a smaller catlike creature who purred smoothly as its brownish white fur was being stroked gently from her touch. Compared to her son, her skin was lightly tanned and the bottom half of her dress was yellow with several floral white coloured designs printed upon it. She hummed happily as she tended to the being in front of her, before Elio finally entered the kitchen in a hurry, nearly tripping over the last step as he did so.

"Good morning Champion," she greeted warmly "I trust your beauty sleep wasn't interrupted too much."

"Alarm is a work in progress, but it certainly gets the point across," the boy answered as he shook his head, instantly sorting his hair out of the mess it was in previously.

As the Rotom Dex joined the three in the room, Elio's mother chuckled lightly, seeing that her idea of using the device like creature as an alarm clock had worked, perhaps a little too well if the results were anything to go by.

"Easy, there's no need to rush Elio," she said as she came up to him "You've still got time before you need to get to the marina. I'm sure Lillie's been a patient girl with the long journey she's had to come back here."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing her again," Elio replied happily "Can't believe it's been months since she set out to try the Gym Challenge in Kanto. I wonder what kind of new Pokémon she's made friends with."

His thoughts then turned to the region that was once his old home, pondering about the many kinds of Pokémon he never got the chance to see before moving to Alola that one of his closest friends would have now seen in the several months she had spent there. His mother then looked at him curiously, sensing the somewhat nostalgic glint in his eyes.

"Do you miss our old home?" she asked.

"I do every now and then, but that doesn't mean I like Alola any less," Elio answered cheerfully "Who knows, maybe I might go there someday and give the Gym Challenge a go myself. But right now, I want to hear about all the adventures Lillie had there and I'm sure Hau is just as excited as I am. Maybe Gladion could give us a preview if he's been in touch with her."

"I'm sure he could," his mother said "I just hope she's doing well after... well, you know what you told me."

Elio's expression had become grim at that notion, recalling the trials and tribulations he had been through to reach the summit of being Pokémon League Champion had not been an easy road and the battles he fought to deal with the family issues surrounding both Gladion and Lillie had not been pleasant memories. There was still questions brewing in his mind about the battleground his final confrontation with the Aether Paradise head had taken place in, to which many had dubbed Ultra Space. What more existed out there beyond their world or even their solar system, were there more powerful beings like the Ultra Beasts and were they just as dangerous as them?

He still did not have a definitive answer to those questions, even with the task that he had been given in Lillie's absence. He still did not know how many were left that threatened to breach the fabric of dimensions and if he could still keep fighting them to ensure no harm came to the region he now called home. Sensing his discomfort, Elio's mother attempted to drop the subject.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," she said remorsefully.

"No, it's alright," Elio replied with a small smile "There has been some good news. Lillie says that most of the toxins from Nihilego have managed to been eradicated and Lusamine has been able to walk again. She still needs some time to adjust and it might be a long while before the scientists can find a way to take out the last of the toxins, but it's looking hopeful for her."

"That is good to hear. I just hope your Pokémon at least have had a long rest."

"I'm sure they have," the boy chuckled "I guess it will be interesting to show how far... er, Nebby has come since it came to my team."

The two family members then sat down for breakfast, looking forward to the day's events ahead with the return of a good friend and the interest in the adventures she had with the new Pokémon she acquired in the region of Kanto.

* * *

Meanwhile thousands of miles away back on Spherus Magna, the large encampment that had been dubbed 'the central village' by Norik was somewhat busy as the construction of more homes for both Matoran and Agori denizens were being constructed by the smaller beings. In the center was the entrance to a large shrine that was sealed by a large heavy stone door and etched on it was the symbol of a legendary mask along with several glyphs beneath it. A tall figure clad in black and silver armour oversaw the efforts the inhabitants with one of the Agori stood beside him. This one was mostly red and bright orange in colour and observed them intently, much to his companion's confusion.

"Is there something that troubles you Raanu?" he asked.

"Not entirely," Raanu replied as he looked up "I won't pretend to hide it from even the likes of you, but I'm still not entirely certain that your Matoran can cooperate efficiently with our kind so easily. You may have held your team together like glue or so some of them say Onua, but this new world is something we're all going have to adapt to."

"No one said that this would be easy for any of us," the Toa of Earth smiled "But if we could endure all of our struggles for more than 1000 years up to this day, I'm confident we can work together to bring about a prosperous future for our new home, free from any influence left by the Makuta or any of his remaining followers."

Despite his earlier optimism however, the former leader of the Fire Tribe's Agori could tell that Onua was somewhat troubled much like he himself was. He curiously gazed back at him, pondering more about his concerns than his own.

"They should've returned sooner," the Toa of Earth muttered to himself.

"Who exactly?" Raanu questioned.

"Kopaka and Pohatu," Onua answered "They should have returned days ago. The news of Karzhani's sudden demise would be enough to incite panic, even to Matoran who have only heard of that name in stories. Then there is Lewa... We haven't seen him since the Great Spirit restored life to this world."

"Isn't he supposed to be the one Toa I've heard you've always had to get out of trouble?" the Agori pondered "If so, I can't imagine he'll be nearby if he's gone for this long."

Onua could only grimly agree as his thoughts turned to the three currently missing Toa Nuva, all within parts unknown and foreign to him after being absent in the weeks that had passed. It only felt like yesterday since he last saw his companions and he still could not help but feel concerned for their whereabouts and safety in these times where much of the new world around them was still a mystery to them. But he did not have time to ponder on this as he turned around to see that Norik and Iruini were approaching him.

"Greetings Norik, what brings you here?" the Toa Nuva of Earth began.

"We were seeking Kualas, but it seems he and Bomonga were called elsewhere to settle a dispute to the east," he replied "Other than that, Iruini and I were heading to the Rahi Plains. Some of the Agori nearby have noted that a unknown individual has been lurking nearby."

"Trouble?" asked Raanu.

"No one knows," Iruini answered "Only select Toa and Glatorian are usually seen near those lands. Who else is there, no one knows."

Everyone could only ponder on this statement that was brought forward, curious about who it was that could be lurking beside the grounds where most Rahi Beasts from the Matoran Universe had migrated to since the defeat of the Makuta. Most curious Agori had been warned to stay away from there to avoid being put in danger by the less merciful of the beasts and to avoid risking disturbing the rest of the more prideful of those that roamed the plains. But if it wasn't a Toa or Glatorian who had been spotted by those lands, then who was present that the Agori had seen?

"We'll go right away," Norik said resolutely "This seems like it will require some investigation."

"I agree," Onua replied as he looked to Raanu "We'll take a Dune Chariot. It will get us to the plains quicker than on foot."

"Very well then, I will secure one for our travels," the Fire Agori spoke as he left the group to acquire the vehicle of their choice.

As they watched him leave, all of them couldn't help but ponder from the recent events of late, including the reported demise of the being called Karzhani. Whether there was a connection between the incident and the recent reported sightings or another power at play that none were aware of, no one knew for certain.

* * *

In the marina of Hau'oli City, a teenage boy with round yellow hair that almost covered one side of his face in several spikes was watching the ocean intently with his green eyes. The roughed patches on his black coloured clothes would normally give away an equally unforgiving personality at first glance, but to those who personally knew him, that was indeed far from entirely true. He too awaited the return of Lillie and a part of him hoped that would be sooner as what little news he had received from Wicke the night before had only puzzled him. He held up a photograph he had acquired earlier in the morning, displaying the sheet of paper that the girl had written the symbols in her vision upon, only it was now completed.

The boy knew it was like Lillie to be worried about things very easily, but this was a mystery that confused even himself. Why had she drawn these symbols and how did she acquire such knowledge of their supposed existence? According to what Wicke had told him, the girl had told her that she had a vision or some kind of dream she was never familiar with that had displayed these symbols and burned them into her memory. With so many intricacies amongst their number, he knew that there had to be more to this scenario that maybe she herself wasn't aware of and that a discussion was likely the only way to get to the bottom of this mystery. He was about to ponder more on this subject himself when...

"Hey Gladion! Didn't think you'd be this early!"

Gladion stood up from the porch he was previously sitting upon and turned around to find the source of the voice that called out to him. It was a boy younger than him and one that he easily had recognized. He was shorter in stature and had a darker skin tone in comparison with greenish brown hair and dark grey coloured eyes and wore a black shirt in addition to a bright orange pair of shorts with white floral patterns embedded in the design.

"I could say the same to you Hau," Gladion said cooly "But then again, I suppose it is no surprise with the reason we're both here for."

"Hey cut me some slack," Hau responded with a small pout "You know we both want to see Lillie that badly. I'm just surprised Elio wasn't here before us."

"Give him time," he replied "I'm certain he will be here fairly soon."

The younger of the two smiled in agreement, knowing it wouldn't be like their friend to miss out on the return of Lillie and remained patient in the knowledge that he would soon come down Route 1 and head through the city to the Marina to join them.

"Besides, I still owe him a challenge at the monthly Malasada eating contest," Hau continued "Pity he missed out the last one from Ultra Beast business from Looker or something like that."

"That's where you've been taking your obsession?" Gladion pondered "No wonder you haven't been able to dethrone him from his seat of Champion."

"If I can't beat him in a Championship Title match right away without some training, I can at least try to be champion over something else for the moment," the younger boy replied with a goofy smile "Besides, at least I haven't lost any teeth from the Sweet Malasada division of the contest."

His companion couldn't help but facepalm in utter disbelief, wondering how in the name of Arceus that the Malasada 'devourer' as Elio had affectionately nicknamed him in recent weeks still had all of his teeth intact if he was even participating in a quadrant that had most of the delicacy have a lot of sugar present. In his action however, he had been careless with his other hand, causing the boy to notice the photograph clasped in his fingers.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" Hau asked curiously.

Realizing his carelessness in the discretion of the information he had, Gladion immediately recoiled and hid it behind his back, much to the boy's surprise. He tried peeking at it from different angles only for his companion to successfully conceal it every opportunity he got.

"C'mon, it's not that bad is it?" Hau taunted teasingly "You got yourself a new girlfriend or something?"

"A... Absolutely not!" Gladion stuttered in response, though it had not stopped him from freezing up long enough for the boy to snatch the photograph from his other hand.

When he did get a good look at was displayed in the image before him, Hau's excitement had turned to utter confusion as he glanced closely at it, puzzled at what he was seeing. The glyphs on the sheet that Lillie had used to draw them had him stuck on what to make of it and even more unsure on why Gladion had tried to go through lengths to hide it from him.

"What's that all about?" he asked.

"Something only Lillie knows the answer to," his companion replied, relenting for the barrage of questions he was likely going to receive "Not a word to anyone until she feels comfortable enough to tell us."

"Well, sure..." Hau muttered in ponder, handing the photograph back to him "As far as I've known her, ancient histories or something of the sort's never been her subject, right?"

Before Gladion could utter a reply, they both saw Elio from the nearby street coming towards the marina. He then looked to Hau and motioned for him to keep his mouth shut about what he had just seen to which he quietly agreed. The two of them then turned to their friend with happy expressions, pleased to see that he had made it to this place to welcome their friend back to Alola.

"Sorry I took so long," Elio panted "Turns out the life of a celebrity can get you swarmed with challengers on Route 1."

"That's alright, we still have some time left," Hau chuckled "Can you believe it's been months since we last saw her."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon she's brought over from Kanto," he replied "I'm sure Lillie's also gonna be excited to see how far Nebby has come since she left."

"I'm certain she will," Gladion interjected "Though from what I've heard from Wicke, I'd advise you two not to underestimate my sister since her recent accomplishment there."

Elio could only laugh a little at the notion, mentally comparing how Lillie was originally around him to the point where she now found herself with the confidence she gained from standing up to Lusamine at that time. He knew she wasn't the same girl as he had first knew her by, but a part of him was now curious to see what kind of stratagems she formed from bonding with Pokémon native to Kanto if what her brother was saying now was true. This left him and Hau curious about what Gladion had just said, leaving them to ponder in excitement about what their friend had achieved since she had begun her journey as a Pokémon Trainer like the three of them still were themselves.

Soon they heard the sound of a ship's horn in the distance and looked out to the horizon to see the boat that they expected to see begin to come into view over the distant sea. As it came closer towards the marina, the three Pokémon Trainers could see that Lillie was on the top deck waving towards them. They waved back happily in response as the ship eventually came into port and docked, allowing the crew on board to lower the bridge to the quay.

"Elio, Hau, brother!" the girl called out happily as she hurried across to join them with Wicke following closely behind.

"Lillie, it's been a while!" Elio greeted cheerfully as the two shook hands.

Lillie smiled back in response as Hau offered her a high five to which she was quick to accept, much to his slight surprise. She then turned to Gladion and the two of them embraced one another briefly with the siblings now finally reunited for the first time in months. That was when the four of them noticed that Wicke had finally made it to shore from the bridge.

"Hello Wicke," said Elio "Have things been good in Kanto?"

"Better than expected," she replied with a smile "I was curious to see how Lillie would fare, so I accompanied her on her journey."

"Wicke has been a really helpful guide," Lillie interjected "Honestly, I probably wouldn't have caught my first two Pokémon or gotten around the region safely without her advice."

"So what kind of Pokémon did you get?" Hau asked excitedly "Did you get some cute ones or some really good powerhouses?"

"Why don't I show you a few?" she replied with a smile as she held three spheres in her hands, each with a different colour on one half with one side white and another red with a thick black line and a small button dividing them.

The girl then threw them into the air as they clicked open with streams of energy pouring onto the ground revealing the three Pokémon she had chosen to reveal for the time being. The first one was Clefairy, the Celestial Pokémon that she had around her for company the night before on the ship who made several excited noises as it waved hello to the group in front of it. The next was a small quadruped that resembled a fox with light brown covering almost its entire fur and bearing a multitude of fluffy and curled tails at the very back as well as some more fur of a similar shape on top of the head in a pale dark reddish colour.

Finally from the three that Lillie had chosen to reveal, this one also happened to be both the biggest and one of the first she knew. When the light disappeared, it revealed a giant blue coloured tortoise with a large brown shell and two armoured cannons protruding from above the shoulders. Whilst Gladion wasn't entirely surprised, his two companions couldn't help but be awed by the Pokémon their friend had chosen to show off at this moment.

"Wow, you started off with a Squirtle and caught the Kanto Vulpix?" breathed Hau "Wicked."

"And Clefairy certainly is beautiful," Elio interjected "Even Dragon Masters would want to watch out with one in what you've brought back so far."

"I thought you two would be interested, so I thought I'd preview a few of what I have with me," said Lillie "Let's just say I might want to surprise you with what elese I have with my three Pokémon."

"Is that a challenge?" the dark tanned boy pondered with a smirk.

"Maybe," she replied before she turned to Elio "Can I see Nebby? You know... given how close we used to be then."

The boy nodded with a smile and brought out a purple coloured Poké Ball with two red circles and the letter M printed on the sphere and opened it up, revealing the Pokémon that was known as Nebby even in its changed state. The light died down to reveal a Pokémon that resembled a white lion with blue eyes, several engraved red gems and yellowish coloured ridges were present in its mane and three toed claws made up its black coloured feet. It gazed upon Lillie who looked almost nervous to see Nebby again after being away from it for so long, wondering if it no longer recognized her from the time it spent as a different Pokémon around her. However, the Legendary Sunne creature relaxed from its fierce demanour and walked towards her, allowing her to pet its mane.

"It's been such a long time Nebby... er, Solgaleo," Lillie said soothingly "I hope you've been good with Elio, even if you can't hide in anyone's bags these days."

Everyone else lightly chuckled at the notion recalling the various times that the girl had to constantly keep getting Nebby to hide inside her bag so that it wouldn't risk capture by forces no one would have least expected. Even the Pokémon itself seemed to laugh a little at the humor with memories of its time with her having resurfaced as it remained happy in her presence.

"Sister, I believe you have something else to show them?" Gladion asked.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Lillie exclaimed as she dug into her bag "Say Elio, you remember all those things about Kanto I wanted to try and experience?"

"Yeah, you said the Gym Challenge was one of them," Elio replied "Are you saying...?"

"Yup! Tada!"

She then brought out a small case and opened it, revealing eight metallic badges with different patterns and colours, surprising both him and Hau as they gazed at the objects in awe.

"Wow, you got all the Gym Badges!" the latter gasped in excitement "That's amazing!"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy getting through the challenges on the first try, but thanks to Wicke and the support of my brother and Pokémon, we managed to defeat all eight Gym Leaders," Lillie explained "That's when I thought it would be best to come back and see all of you after so long."

"Well congratulations on that feat," Elio replied happily as he gave her a high five that she eagerly returned "Maybe the Island Challenges could have a new contender."

"Gym conqueror today, Kanto Champion tomorrow?" Hau asked jokingly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she chuckled "I may have acquired all eight Gym Badges, but I'm not as experienced as the two of you."

As the three close friends continued to chat amongst one another whilst revealing more Pokémon from each of them and having them involved in the discussion, Gladion couldn't help but find it in himself to smile a little. His sister had come so far since the day Elio had first encountered her and Nebby on a nearby rickety bridge and now she had a genuine smile on her face that followed her wherever she went with her newfound partners. His expression didn't last very long as Wicke came alongside him and the two moved away from the trio, knowing the subject that was on her mind.

"Did you search the vaults like I asked?" she whispered.

"I did, but some of the lower levels are locked by a biometric scan," he replied quietly "No doubt by mother herself."

"I see. Even with her memories of that time gone, Lusamine went to lengths to hide those materials from the rest of the Foundation before the incident," Wicke muttered solemnly "I fear whatever has allowed Lillie to access that strange written language is a reminder that your family's past still has a looming shadow from beyond our understanding."

Gladion could only grimly nod in agreement before secretly glancing behind him to Lillie, knowing that part of the reason behind her smile was to hide this strange turn of events from her friends. Even though Hau had a glance at the photograph representing the glyphs that the girl had written down, he had hoped the younger boy would keep his word and not speak aloud about what he had seen until he was certain his sister was comfortable enough to tell both him and Elio of what happened the night before.

"How many Mask Fragments did you manage to find?"

Wicke's recent whisper had snapped Gladion out of his stupor as he turned to the red satchel attached to a small belt and opened it up, reaching inside and fishing out several small black objects. He opened up his palm to reveal them to the woman in front of him, causing a look of uneasiness to spread across her face as she took ahold of them, staring at them. Already, unpleasant memories had started to resurface as she gazed at the fragmented pieces, seeing pieces of small crystal like remains of different colours embedded in the metallic black coloured shards.

"Only 5?" she breathed "Gladion, you know there was far more than those. Have you tried...?"

"I did everything I could think of, but these fragments appear to be indestructible," he frowned "Right now, until we can find a way to get rid of this scourge for good, they'll be safer at the Aether Foundation's vaults instead of in the wild together. Keep them secure there."

"Very well then."

She then brought out a small purse and placed the shards inside of it for safekeeping, hiding them away as the two of them then turned their attention back to Lillie, Hau and Elio, deciding that this matter would have to wait and that for now, they should attend to setting up the homecoming party for the girl to celebrate her success in Kanto and her return to Alola.

* * *

The Rahi plains was a outstretched series of terrains where the Rahi Beasts from the Matoran Universe would roam and very few ventured forth to disturb their peace with some of them being more recognizable from when many were exhibit displays in the Archives of Onu Metru. Only Toa and Glatorian were normally seen around these parts so to make sure none of the beasts rampaged towards their present settlements until it was safe to travel more frequently across the entirety of the planet Spherus Magna. But today, the beings that visited the plains had a far more intricate agenda in mind and now was the time to put their plans into effect.

The cloaked Matoran that had been working closely with Metus for his own schemes in the name and memory of Makuta Teridax, had arrived several miles from the steep incline that led into the gorge and was awaiting the arrival of another associate. One that he believed would be strong enough to control the power of the Kanohi Olmak that he had recently repaired with the substance that the Brotherhood of Makuta had in mid-development before most of the species themselves had been destroyed by the energy storm that ravaged Karda Nui in the aftermath of the battle to awaken Mata Nui.

Then from the shadows cast by the rocks in front of him, a strange ethereal figure emerged from the darkness itself with primarily black armour and had a green glow shimmer from his bones, leaving his present one to be not trifled with. He wore a Kanohi that was unfamiliar to all other denizens of the Matoran Universe as well as the Glatorian and Agori. It was textured in its craftsmanship like it had been plucked from a tree itself and it was coloured black with a small meld of green mixed in. Red spikes were littered from his armour and antler like features protruded from his head, giving him a striking silhouette as he walked up to the denizen that had requested his services.

"Has my associate succeeded in his task?" the Matoran asked.

"He has done his duty," the figure replied in a raspy voice "The Rahi herds you requested for infecting with rusted Kanohi have been brought under my control."

"Excellent Shadow Hunter," he said in praise "It would seem that your reputation as the tablets described have not preceded you. Now onto more pressing issues."

He then held up the repaired Olmak to the Shadow Hunter, causing him to inspect it closely as he noted the damage it had sustained and what a great deal it took for his associate to repair it with the substance he used. The cracks that made up the former fragments now seemed nonexistent and he could sense a faint power emanating from it.

"I believe we are ready to proceed with the next phase," the Matoran continued "Use the Olmak to seek the planet where more of their secrets are being kept. This tablet shows the coordinates the Great Beings inscribed on it."

The taller being then took off his Kanohi from his face and in its place wore the repaired Olmak which shone brightly as he focused his thoughts of the coordinates inscribed on the tablet in Matoran Language. Sparks flew from the damaged segments, but eventually, a portal slowly but surely began to open up, revealing the location of where these secrets were believed to have been hidden. The view displayed was from the sky of the planet, displaying four natural islands and an artificial one not far away from them.

"So this is where the Great Beings laboured after the destruction of Spherus Magna," the Shadow Hunter murmured "How intriguing..."

After several more minutes of observation, the being took off the Olmak and handed it back to the Matoran whilst putting his original Kanohi back on, radiating a shadowy aura around him as he began to sink into the darkness once more.

"I will drive more Rahi towards the shapeshifter, then I will strike them for our plans to proceed," he spoke "Be ready to meet us there by daybreak tomorrow."

And with that, he had completely sunk into the darkness, disappearing from view entirely as the Matoran looked intently at the damage Olmak he possessed. Then he looked back to the spot where his recent associate had formerly been.

"For the sake of Makuta, our plan will reach fruition," he muttered, walking away to contemplate more on this scheme "You can be sure of that... Umarak."

* * *

Some many miles away from the Rahi plains, night had fallen over the forest where Norik, Onua, Iruini and Raanu had taken up camp, resting for the night to gather their strength for the day ahead, not knowing what to expect when they did eventually reach that place. Being experts in understanding the beasts during a time when the Toa Hagah in the group were not as they currently were, they had knowledge regarding the behaviours of the beasts in many ways that other beings from the Matoran Universe wouldn't normally understand. Yet word was spreading that several unidentified beings were present in the area, with seemingly unknown intentions for the Rahi themselves.

"I do not understand these Rahi as well as some of your kind do," Raanu spoke "But surely this isn't just merely a group of curious Agori that wanted to see your universe's wildlife for themselves."

"If they were just Agori, why didn't the ones nearby say so?" Iruini pondered "This sort of sighting can't be merely a coincidence."

Onua on the other hand was deep in ponder over the points of their conversation, having battled infected Rahi himself when he first came to the aid of the Matoran on the island paradise named after the Great Spirit. At the time, Makuta had infected them with rusted Kanohi that had driven the beasts wild and leading them to attack the inhabitants of that island before he and the other five Toa Nuva had come to their aid. A part of him couldn't help but ponder on why unknown beings no one recongized seemingly went to the plains to observe the Rahi up close and personal.

"I agree with Iruini," the Toa Nuva of Earth interjected "We have already been trying to establish a society with both of our kinds and already, a known tyrant from the Matoran Universe has been killed under mysterious circumstances. Although Lesovikk is a prime suspect from his blade being present at the corpse, I suspect there may be more we just don't understand."

"I would be inclined to agree also," said Norik "Already we have such a tragedy befallen at our feet on this new world, Kopaka and Pohatu going missing, and now this rumor we're trailing. I suspect there may be more to our unknown beings than we already know if they're in the Rahi Plains on accord."

The four could only ponder on this more as they could only wonder what awaited them when they eventually made it to the plains themselves and what they could find out about who their mysterious new targets could be. Deciding to ponder more in the morning, they turned in for the night and prepared to gather their strength for the remainder of the long journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 2

Earlier that evening, it was busy down at the beach of Route 1 where many people along with their Pokémon had gathered onto the coastline to attend Lillie's homecoming party to celebrate her success in the Kanto Region and to welcome her back to the islands she was happy to call home. Familiar faces that she had known and met throughout her travels in Alola alongside Elio and Hau had gathered at the party including several of the Trial Captains from the other three islands. Two of them were engaged in conversation a little ways from the crowd discussing stories they heard from both Elio and Lillie herself, having had the chance to meet the girl in question for the first time a little while before she had left Alola to begin her journey as a Pokémon Trainer.

One of them was shorter than her companion, having blue hair and eyes with freckles beneath them whilst wearing a crown like hairband at the front of her head. She also wore a pair of light blue trousers with wavy designs printed on the leggings and a white top, both pieces of clothing which were on top of a dark blue one piece swimsuit. Even without her trusty fishing rod, it wouldn't take a genius for most citizens of Alola to know of what kind of element her Pokémon were specialized in as well as her own interest in the subject.

The other girl she was talking to had a slighty dark tone to her skin and was the energetic of the two, being more upbeat in their topic of conversation. She had bright green eyes and hair that curled off into two plats around the back. The hairband she wore also had a bright pink flower attached to the portion that was above her right ear and she also wore a light bluish grey top and shorts.

"I must say, those Gym Badges Lillie showed to us look wonderful when you're beneath the Alolan sun Lana," she said cheerfully "It's a good thing we didn't have a large crowd to ask questions or it would have been less of a party then."

"Indeed, their craftsmanship is quite intricate," Lana replied "But what I'm more interested in are the Kanto Pokédex's info on Water Pokémon in that region. I'll admit, I was surprised that she was able to evolve Squirtle all the way to Blastoise over the course of the Gym Challenge."

"Yeah, I almost can't believe she got a powerful Pokémon at that stage before even coming back," her companion said in agreement "I'm glad she decided to bring back some cute ones as well. I always wondered what a Kanto Vulpix looked like."

As soon as she finished her sentence, a roar from towards the end of the beach caught their attention as twin streams of pressurised water shot into the air and struck their target. That being a Pokémon whose stature resembled that of a bird as it landed back on the sand, leaping back onto its talons as it stared off with the Blastoise that had fired at it. It had a pair of brown coloured wings made up of multiple quills and its upper body save for its face was made up of green feathers whilst its legs and lower body was predominately white. Hau stood a short distance from it, having wanted to concentrate on the one on one battle he had challenged Lillie to in order to see what kind of skills she had acquired.

"I gotta say, Blastoise is really giving me some work to do!" he remarked with a confident smile "I guess type disadvantages don't worry you that much!"

"Well, experience from watching you and Elio has helped in Kanto," she replied with a smile "Even if your Decidueye is stronger as a Grass Type, I'm not gonna hold back!"

That was when Lana had noticed an oddity on the girl's right wrist, something she had not seen prior to their earlier conversation when the party was in its early hours. It was shaped like a wristwatch and had a diamond shaped blue coloured crystal locked into the topmost slot.

"Hey Mallow," she murmured, bringing her companion's attention to the battle "Has Lillie always had a Z-Ring?"

"I might have let her borrow mine..."

Mallow and Lana's attention was brought to Elio who had joined the pair of Trial Captains to answer their query and watch the battle together with them.

"Lillie said she wanted to give it a Z-Move a try, so I let her use my Z-Ring and Waterium Z," he explained with a smile "I'm just hoping she's not in over her head."

"Lillie. Over her head?" the Grass Trial Captain pondered playfully "I doubt that's something you'd hear in the same sentence."

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"

The trio looked back to the battle in front of them as Blastoise was trying to shoot down an airborne Decidueye with its cannons using jets of water. It was having minimal success as its opponent continued to weave between the beams with little effort. As the jets eventually subsided, Hau grew confident with his chances of success.

"Alright Decidueye, let them have it!" he called out as the Arrow Quill Pokémon turned around and charged through the air towards Blastoise who remained on guard.

The bipedal Shellfish Pokémon crouched slightly as a sound rung out from within its cannons, leading Hau to initially believe that Lillie was going to attempt another Hydro Pump to veer it off course. However, he was shocked to find out that she was smiling instead.

"Gotcha!" she called out "Use Dark Pulse!"

Then out of the pair of cannons from within its shell, twin jets of dark energy shot out from Blastoise and struck the opposing Pokémon with great force, causing it to shriek loudly in pain as it was pushed back before it fell out the sky, wounded and seemingly downed, much to Hau's sudden dismay.

"That I didn't see coming!" he exclaimed before turning to his Pokémon "We're still in this, don't give up!"

Slowly but surely, Decidueye wearily managed to get to its feet, panting heavily as it stared off with its opponents before looking back to its trainer and nodding once, sensing an opportunity for what he may wish to do next. The boy nodded with a smile and turned to Lillie, intending to not go down without a fight despite the sudden move he had not expected from one such as Blastoise.

"Lillie, this is going to be the deciding attack!" he announced "Decidueye, charge up and hit Blastoise with the biggest Solar Beam you can get!"

As the Arrow Quill Pokémon was fully brought back onto its own feet, it folded in its wings and began gathering energy for the powerful Grass Type move, causing the opposing trainer to gasp in panic, realizing if Blastoise was to come out of this unscathed, she would have to act now. Shaking her head to clear her doubts, she looked to her Pokémon which nodded back to her, sensing what she was about to attempt.

"Blastoise, with me!" she announced as the Z-Ring she borrowed from Elio began to radiate brightly.

"Is she gonna do it?!" Lana gasped in shock.

"Come on Lillie! You can do it!" Elio cheered from the distance.

Energy began coursing around Lillie and Blastoise as the power of the Z-Crystal was locked into the ring's slot glowed brightly, waiting for the immense power that was building up to be unleashed. Then as she began to make a movement to signal the specific pose and call the name of the Z-Move she intended to use on Decidueye, time seemed to slow down as the glow from the Z-Ring on her wrist suddenly triggered something in the back of her collective memories as a slow, deep and rough voice echoed into her mind.

" **COOOOMMMMEEEE...** "

Lillie suddenly froze up as images began to fly through her mind once again at an alarmingly fast rate, the tone of the voice from before having frightened her suddenly. The first image showed a tall woman with very long hair that was wildly spread by the immense force and completely obscured by darkness, wearing a strange black mask with several spikes protruding from the sides and the top. She had her arms outstretched as lightning crackled around the stage she stood upon and the ground began splitting apart violently as a portal behind her was open with a pair of red eyes peering through to the outside world.

The second depicted a swirling giant red arm erupting from the portal and poised to grab someone of its intended target. The figure wearing the black spiked mask had a staff manifested in her hand with two long spikes and four blades shaped into the patterns of flames at the very top. Thunder rumbled around the sky as the violent sounds of the clouds above roared across the area as the masked figure had grown several inches taller, presumably as a result of the power of whatever it was she had been wearing.

The final image and the scene it depicted however displayed only darkness with the source of light being from the glowing red eyes of a black coloured mask. This one was only known to merely those that had known about and seen the original bearer in all of his terrifying presence for the thousand millennia that haunted their memories still. It was the Kanohi Kraakhan, the Mask of Shadows and the symbol of Makuta Teridax. The rumble that was his voice thought to be forgotten by all on Spherus Magna echoed in the mind of the bewildered and frightened girl.

" **LLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE**!"

The images ended as Lillie's face turned pale, causing her to drop her arm and stopping the intended procedure of the Z-Move. That left Blastoise defenceless against the incoming Solar Beam attack that Decidueye had launched, the energy blast slamming into the blue Water Type and causing a massive blast that sent it hurtling into the air and crashing into the sand behind her. The girl snapped out of her stupor upon hearing the impact and looked behind her, seeing that her Pokémon wasn't getting up.

Hau although surprised from the result couldn't help but be confused, wondering why his opponent had frozen when attempting to use the Z-Ring and Crystal Elio had given her. As the boy in question ran towards them, Gladion and Wicke who were not far away however were far more concerned and the trio ran towards Lillie, praying that she was not badly hurt in any way.

"Hey Lillie!" her brother called out, waving to her as he stopped "Are you alright?"

"... Gladion, thank goodness," she breathed, snapping out of her stupor and shaking her head.

"What happened out there?" Elio asked as Hau eventually joined them.

Lillie could only look at the group's questioning stares, feeling pressured by whatever it was they wanted to ask her and why she had suddenly acted up the way that she did. Realizing that her knocked out Blastoise was still on the beach, she reached inside her pocked for a Poké Ball and pointed it in the direction of her fallen comrade, shooting a beam of red energy that safely returned it to the sphere. She then unclipped the Z Ring and hastily handed it back to Elio, shaking as she did so much to his confusion.

"What did you see?" Wicke asked.

"I... I don't know!" the girl cried out "... Melemele Island was being destroyed and something reached out for me! I can't tell if it was a vision or memory!"

Though he didn't show it and that he was thankful Elio and Hau didn't notice immediately, Gladion had tensed up slightly as if the vague description his sister had given him was enough for him to recognize this kind of scenario. He turned to Wicke who looked back to him, sensing that their companions would be bound to be looking for answers anytime soon. The woman then looked to Elio, sensing that she could trust him with her next request.

"Elio, could you keep an eye on Lillie for a moment?" she asked, a hint of worry to her voice.

"Sure," he replied, seemingly confused by the sudden tense atmosphere "But do you know what's made her worried like this?"

"I cannot tell what has her worried," Wicke answered solemnly "But if you do wish to know, I only implore to ask her if she is feeling comfortable with telling you whatever information she has."

"... Alright then, you have my word," the boy answered, looking to his friend briefly.

"Thank you Elio," Gladion interjected before looking to his associate "Wicke, come with me."

And with that, the pair wandered off into the night away from the party to discuss matters at hand on their own terms. When they were certain that no one would be busy enough to listen to them from the distance away from the part, Elio and Hau turned to Lillie who had mostly calmed down from her initial freak out. Wanting to diffuse the tense mood, the former spoke up.

"So Lillie..." he began, being careful to not to speak out of term "... is there something bothering you?"

"... Well..." she murmured nervously.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us right away," said Elio, putting a hand on her right shoulder "Wicke and Gladion just want to make sure you're holding up fine."

"R... Right," Lillie replied as she breathed in and out to relax herself "I don't know why it happened, but when I began charging the energy for that Z Move I wanted to try out... looking at the Z-Ring caused me to see that image I told you about and make a fool of myself."

The two boys looked at one another, seemingly puzzled by her earlier statement before Gladion and Wicke had left the three to themselves. That was when Elio's friend decided to attempt to cheer her up.

"Look at it this way, you pretty much had me there," Hau said cheerfully "I'll guarantee that if we battle like that again and you get the Z-Move right, your Blastoise would've walked all over Decidueye. Honest to Arceus."

"Really?" Lillie pondered, her mind having now been taken off whatever it was she had seen.

"I'll say," Elio replied with a smile "A clean Hydro Vortex would disrupt a Solar Beam charge up any day and even wipe the floor with most Grass Types. Plus that Dark Pulse you pulled was certainly a reminder not to underestimate you these days."

And that had made the girl feel much better. She wasn't certain about the images she had seen from tonight and from whatever it was that the Red Star had given her to access the symbols she had knowledge of, but she now felt more comfortable around Hau and Elio compared to earlier and felt a bit more confident in herself that hopefully, she would be able to share the knowledge she suddenly acquired within her own volition. With that, the three friends returned to the party with Hau being the most excited to try out the Malasada Rack that the staff from the nearby city had set up.

* * *

Dawn broke on Spherus Magna over the Rahi Plains as the cloaked Matoran approached Umarak and Metus who had been awaiting his arrival for their plans to commence. They met at the base of a nearby cliff with the masked stranger brandishing the repaired Olmak, handing over to the Shadow Hunter as he took ahold of it. The snake then radiated itself in a dark red aura and began to change shape, gaining a more humanoid body that was indeed the Agori he still was, now back in all of its glory.

"You know what you must do," the cloaked Matoran spoke as Umarak put on the Olmak after taking off his own mask first.

"Indeed," the Shadow Hunter replied in his raspy voice "Today is the day where the possession of the Great Beings' secrets will now commence. Once the Rahi are dispatched, I will send our Agori assistant to do his part in our ploy for that world."

He then turned to Metus who had adorned a confident smirk on his face, something that was common for him when he once served as a Glatorian Manager and as a ally to the Skrall and the Bone Hunters in months past.

"Now Umarak, let us not be hasty," he spoke "No matter how advanced or primitive the societies of that world may function, I will always have my ways. The Rahi will be our chess pawns for the first wave and whatever forces I will gather from the world's surface for your own needs will serve their purpose. Once we have everything the Great Beings stashed on that world... let us give our Toa and Glatorian friends their unsuspecting welcome."

"Not so unsuspecting Metus!"

The three suddenly turned their heads up to the top of the cliff, just in time to see the three Toa sliding down the rocky face with Raanu carried on the back of Iruini. When Norik and Onua hit the ground, the Toa of Air joined them shortly afterwards to let the Fire Tribe Agori down onto his feet. The latter then stared at Metus who did not seem surprised in the least to see him of all his kind, despite not expecting the arrival of the three Toa.

"Well, look what we have here, a fully booked crowd!" he mockingly cheered "So tell me Raanu, were you looking into reinvesting in Arena Battles for our taller friends here?"

"We were not friends then as we should've suspected!" Raanu replied as he brought out his shield, sensing that a confrontation would be unavoidable.

Before Umarak could make the first strike, he glanced upon Onua much to the Toa Nuva of Earth's initial confusion as if the stranger before him had recognized him from a different time and place. He then refocused his attention on the group as a whole before the cloaked Matoran stepped forward between them, staring up at the three Toa and the one Agori before him.

"Toa Onua, this is most... unexpected," he spoke "So tell me, what brings you to the ground that only your kind and predecessors walk upon with the beasts?"

"I do not have to tell what it is you truly are, even with your attempt to mask your voice," the Toa of Earth replied, having recognized the distorted vocal effects once before "It was when Makuta had appointed you Turaga of Metru Nui. Isn't that right... Ahkmou?"

Iruini, Norik and Raanu looked to one another in confusion before the Matoran addressed by that name took ahold of his cloak and threw it off, revealing his full presence for the first time in months. Ahkmou's features as his own kind outside of the group he was a part of were mostly recognizable to the three Toa in front of him, only his body had turned mostly grey and black as a result of circumstances unbeknown to them. His black coloured Kanohi Mask was mostly round with a circle on the lower half carved in the middle of three curved grooves. Little did his four foes realize that the answer would have been made clear to them and it was only then did the Toa Hagah of Fire figure it out.

"Your light has been drained!" Norik exclaimed "Ahkmou, are you so blind for your loyalty to Makuta that you would...?!"

"Drain my own light with a Shadow Leech?" he concluded for his opposition "If I wish to continue his work, then it is only fitting I make myself one with the shadows. That is why I have been able to find my new Shadow Hunter here."

"And just what exactly are you?!" Iruini demanded, clutching his Cyclone Spear tightly.

"I am Umarak," the tall figure replied as he stared through the eyeholes of the Olmak he bared "Controller of Shadows, second only to my creator. Once that distant world has been plundered of the Great Beings' secrets, I will finish what he started beginning with you Toa!"

He then focused his thoughts into the Olmak and generated a portal behind him, leading to the Alola Region from the skyline view above the five islands in view. Before the Toa had a chance to register the sight of the world displayed through the portal, Umarak had drawn a bow with two wooden horn shapes acting as the arc and in the center was six seemingly empty barrels. The Toa and Raanu jumped clear and scattered as he began firing shots that made small explosions upon hitting the ground from where they stood. Onua brought out his Nynrah Ghost Blaster and fired a stream of energy containing rocks at Umarak who effortlessly dodged, much to his surprise.

The Shadow Hunter then charged up the barrels in his bow, firing even more shots with different kinds of ammunition this time around as they landed on the ground as red crystal spikes. Curious why they didn't land anywhere near them, Iruini brought out his shield and began charging energy into it, forming a wheel of some kind that fired right at the crystals, shattering them in an instant. Before he could react however, the shards began to swirl and create a tiny vortex of energy as screeches were heard from within. Then out of it came several small iron beings that possessed four green stubby legs and one red eye with the rest of their entire body resembling and opening and closing to form a beartrap like shape.

They swarmed in on the Toa and Raanu, latching onto their arms and legs which caused them to drop their weapons in the chaos and fall to the ground. Their bite was hard and extremely powerful, making it difficult for even Onua with his Mask of Strength to try and pry himself free with both his arms pinned and stretched apart from one another. Seeing that they were immobilized, Ahkmou turned to Metus and nodded, allowing the former Ice Tribe Agori to run through the portal to Alola to carry out his role there in the grand scheme that had been put into motion.

"We... can't let Metus... get away...!" Raanu groaned as he struggled to shake off two living traps from his right leg and shield.

"A magnificent Rahi-like invention, isn't it," Ahkmou chuckled "Umarak's Shadow Traps are only the least of your problems, I can assure you."

Struggling to break free from the grip of the Shadow Traps pinning him to the ground, Norik eventually stopped trying to waste his energy and breathed in, his mask glowing as this happened. He suddenly shrank dramatically and slipped free of the clamps on his limbs, seemingly disappearing into the sand as the traps could only scuttle in confusion. As Umarak stared around the plain, looking for where the Toa of Fire had vanished to, he soon got his answer. Norik suddenly returned to full size, shoving him upwards in the motion as this happened and knocked him to the ground. He then knocked away the bow with the tip of his Lava Spear and pointed it towards the neck of the Shadow Hunter.

"I do not know what you and Ahkmou have planned, but this ends today!" he proclaimed.

"I think not," the former Po-Matoran replied as he snapped his fingers.

As if on cue, the repaired Olmak then shut off the current portal to Alola and created a new one with that same location in mind above the Toa Hagah of Fire. It began whirling at high speed, threatening to suck them both in as Norik lost his grip on his tools which flew into the portal. By the time this happened, Onua had broken free from his binds and had begun attempting to free Raanu from his traps. Iruini then saw what was happening with Norik and gasped.

"Norik!" he called out as his gold mask began to glow before he suddenly vanished and reappeared beside his comrade.

As he attempted to use his mask's power on the Olmak itself, energy suddenly sparked between the two Great Kanohi and affected the vortex above them. Sparks began leaking from the still present cracks which then threatened to expand.

"You fool!" Umarak hissed as he attempted to wrestle control of the Olmak from the unforeseen power struggle "Do you not realize what you may unleash?!"

Suddenly, multiple vortexes appeared as a result of the power clash with all of them being spread across sections of the planet with one being seemingly present in the upper atmosphere of Spherus Magna at a certain celestial body. They were all unstable and began to pull everything inside from Rahi Beasts who were either infected by the Kanohi they wore or ones that were otherwise normally in their habitat on their free will. Soon, even they began to pull the Toa Hagah in and eventually after Iruini's tools were sucked in as well, the pair were suddenly sucked in with only Umarak's innate power over the Olmak preventing him from being pulled off the ground. Eventually, another one appeared sucking in both Onua and Raanu before they had a chance to react.

Eventually, the Shadow Hunter wrestled control of the Olmak's power back into the once again damaged mask and threw it onto the ground, shutting off all of the unstable portals that lead to the Alola Region on that distant world. Ahkmou who had been clinging to the Shadow Hunter's back previously eventually got back to his feet and reclaimed the damage Olmak, just as the taller being put his original Kanohi back on.

"Do you know what this means?" Umarak growled "Our plan has now been exposed to the denizens of this world!"

"It hardly matters," Ahkmou scoffed, placing the Olmak in his satchel "If you were to have learned one thing from my master, all contingencies to this plan are merely modifications to the end. Even with the Toa there... it will not change what is about to happen."

* * *

Meanwhile during that morning in the Alola Region, Elio was making his way onto the winding Mahalo Trail of Melemele Island after leaving his home and travelling past Iki Town. He was hoping to get a chance to talk to Lillie about her ordeal from the previous night and understand what was really going on with her. He knew it was like her to worry over things when there was no need to, but he knew it wasn't like her to try and keep secrets to herself since the battle he had in Ultra Space against Lusamine herself. He shook his head, knowing that she would be bound to have an explanation for what she was hiding from him and that there was no reason for her to be so deceptive.

Reaching the top of the winding trail eventually brought him back into the open around a wide cliffside area where the girl in question was indeed waiting for him. She was looking towards a recently repaired rope bridge with much sturdier materials now holding it together, bringing back some rather nostalgic memories for the two of them. He eventually walked up to join her, looking out to the chasm before them with the waterfall flowing to their left at the cliff face present there.

"It's funny how time flies by," Elio commented, bringing Lillie's attention to him "I can't believe it's been six months since I first met you and Nebby here."

"Yeah," she replied with a smile "I was supposed to be protecting him back then, but in the end... I was too scared to try and get him off. If you hadn't saved him then, who knows what would have happened."

"Well, we wouldn't be travelling Alola and standing her together now, would we?" he said, earning a small chuckle from his companion.

Feeling more relaxed with herself compared to the night before, Lillie closed her eyes to collect her thoughts and turned to face Elio, now feeling ready to get the heavy feeling she had off her chest since the first vision.

"Elio, you do know I trust you, right?" she asked, wanting to be certain with him.

"Of course I do," he replied, blinking once in confusion "Is this about last night?"

"Not just that," the girl muttered, looking down once "It all started the night before that when I was watching the moonlight and stars with Clefairy."

She then took a deep breath to relax herself and then brought the bag on her back in front of her, opening it up and bringing out the piece of paper she had used to draw the symbols she had seen in her first vision. He took ahold of it and stared at the designs of the language written upon it, as well as the symbol that represented the three virtues, bewildered and breathless in wonder at what he was seeing.

"What is this?" he pondered.

"I wish I knew..." she answered "Ever since that weird light struck me... my head hasn't felt the same."

"Strange light?" asked Elio.

"Yeah, that's how it is," Lillie replied remorsefully "I'm sorry if this is so strange to you. I just can't seem to forget them, even down to the last detail."

Seeing how much of a toll this subject was taking on her mind, the boy wanted to stop the conversation there for his friend's sake. But when he tried to speak up, she held up a hand to him, as if she wanted to say more to him.

"There's also something bothering me about last night's images..." she said "I said before I couldn't tell if it was a vision like before or a forgotten memory then."

"Did you figure it out?" he asked in concern.

"No, but I kept thinking back to that portal I saw behind the figure... and who that giant hand belonged to," Lillie answered "At first I thought it was from Ultra Space... but then I remembered that the portals we've seen together looked nothing like it. A name I've never heard of before popped into my mind, at least I think it was one I don't know about. And it wasn't a Ultra Beast like Nihilengo or any vile person in Alola I could think of. It was called... the Maku..."

Before she could finish, a crackling noise rung through their ears at a high pitch, forcing them to clutch them in pain for a brief moment before looking up to the once bright blue sky which had suddenly turned dark. Multiple holes tore and expanded into the sky across the entire region, displaying the orbit of the planet of Spherus Magna as several beings and objects obscured by the speed of their fall landed on the various natural four islands that made up Alola. Some even landed in the vast ocean that surrounded them, much to the surprise of the two trainers who stared at the sight. They didn't have time to process this information as they saw another portal open above them and then with a loud clang, something had hit Elio's head and landed on the ground in front of them.

"Ouch!" he groaned, flinching at the sharp pain in his head.

"Elio, are you alright?!" cried Lillie.

"Ah...! Could be worse..." he muttered as he regained his bearings before looking down to see the object that had been dropped from the now closed portal above his head.

Soon, most of the portals suddenly closed as the sky began to regain its once lost colour as Elio picked up the round disc that was now in his hands, studying it with a curious expression with the girl coming beside him shortly after. In his hands, it felt like metal yet alien to him and the design was nothing like the two of them had ever seen. Its design of pattern was mostly black with several white rectangles on the side with a larger one going vertically down the center with seven black squares following in that direction. A border circle divided by several narrow white lines surrounded the design and on the lowermost portion, was a plain number that they could understand. It was read out as 334.

"Wow..." Elio breathed in awe as he handed the disc to Lillie.

"I've never seen or felt anything like it..." she interjected as she turned it over briefly "Where do you think this came from?"

"Wherever those other portals came from... I think," he pondered.

As they were observing the disc that they held, they suddenly heard another portal open behind them towards the bridge and a large being dropped down from it at a fast rate. The impact on the ground kicked up a lot of dirt, obscuring it as the portal closed up along with all others as the sky above Alola regained its lost colour entirely, though that had done little to lift the two trainers' spirits. A loud snort was heard from the dust cloud followed by a loud roar, making the two feel nervous. Elio motioned for Lillie to get behind him to which she immediately obliged, looking over his shoulder to see what it was that had just landed in front of him. Then it leapt right out of the dirt and landed on its front legs, glaring at the two human children that stood before it.

It was biomechanical in nature like the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, with it being one of the many creatures that inhabited the many lands there until it migrated to the Rahi Plains on Spherus Magna after the events of the Battle for Bara Magna. It mostly had black and grey colours and its front half was extremely bulky, giving it a great size advantage over the two trainers before it. The bull-like Rahi possessed a pair of powerful front hooves with red eyes and hook shaped horns of the same colour. Instead of having a pair of hind legs and a tail like most quadruped creatures, its movement was otherwise carried by an appendage that seemed to resemble caterpillar tracks which had surprised both Elio and Lillie, not expecting a beast such as this to have what would otherwise be associate with vehicular machines. Unbeknown to the pair, a pair of infected Kanohi that resembled the mask that Ahkmou wore were wedged into the shoulders of the Rahi.

"What is that Pokémon?!" they gasped in unison.

Immediately after they said those words, the Rahi then suddenly growled loudly and lunged straight at them, forcing them to jump to one side as it rammed itself straight into a nearby tree, stunning it for a brief moment. Taking advantage of this window of opportunity, Elio opened his bag and allowed his Rotom Dex to hover out of it. It gazed towards the bull which was struggling to break free from its predicament.

"That is a fierce creature if I've ever one seen one! Bzzt!" it sounded out.

"Do you know what it is?!" Elio asked worriedly "Even with the National Dex?!"

"Negative bzzt!" the Rotom Dex replied "Negative readings detected!"

"Oh great... now what?!" Lillie muttered in worry.

As if on cue, the bull broke free from the trees it had rammed into and turned around swiftly, setting its eyes on Elio. Before the trainer could try to fish for a Poké Ball to call on one of his team to assist him in fending off the beast, it lunged its head forwards towards him, knocking him to the ground and onto his back, skidding across for a few meters with an aching feeling in his now sore ribs. Lillie could only watch in horror as Elio constantly had to dodge rushes and lunges from the bull, sensing that if she didn't do something now, he would be seriously injured or far worse. Then without a second thought as if on instinct, she hurled the disc that was in her hand towards the Rahi, striking one of the masks on its shoulder and knocking it off.

It howled loudly in pain as it was distracted by the sudden loss of some of the dark grip that had it in its cold grasp, giving Elio an opportunity to scramble from where he was sitting and run towards Lillie, picking up the fallen disc and the dropped infected Kanohi on his way over. The Rotom Dex having been frightened by the ferocity of the bull retreated behind the two looking very worried.

"Agression levels rising bzzt!" it buzzed "Would not advise agitating it!"

"What was that all about?" the boy pondered as he looked at both items, handing the disc back to his companion "It looks like a mask... but why on that Pokémon's shoulder?"

"I've never heard of masks being put anywhere other than a face," Lillie interjected before flinching in fright.

The two of them along with the Rotom Dex could only stare at what was now right in front of them with worry as a foul stench was now hanging above the being above their heads. The Rahi was right in front of them and it was far more angrier than when it had both infected Kanohi on its shoulders.


	4. Chapter 3

Norik had washed up on the shoreline of Route 1, unconscious and laid on his front on the sandy beach as a result of the wormhole created by the damaged Olmak sending him hurtling into the ocean headfirst. All was black to him until he began to eventually stir, his vision beginning to slowly return to him as he regained consciousness. His sense of hearing immediately picked up voices of nervousness and concern, making him wonder where it was the Kanohi had sent him to. Eventually when his eyesight returned to him, he could see a group of humans along with a few of their Pokémon partners had gathered at the spot he landed at with perplexed expressions.

Elio's mother was amongst the crowd of people that had gathered to see and wonder what kind of being had washed up on their region's shores, unaware of the causes that had led to this. Most backed away in fear, worried that they have made a grave error in letting their curiosity get the better of them and that he was a danger to them more than they realized. But the woman remained still, her expression though showing signs of caution had also shown wonder, having not seen a humanoid figure as seemingly advanced as the Toa of Fire himself.

Norik then slowly stepped forwards, one step at a time to try and regain his bearings as his knees ached from the immense pain. After seeing that he was indeed hurt, the woman in front of him came up to him. She held onto his right shoulder to keep him upright and felt a brief chill from the cold Protodermis that made up the armour that covered it, having felt like no metal like that before to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, resuming her direct attention to Norik.

"I am shaken... but not too badly hurt..." the Toa Hagah of Fire replied, struggling back onto his feet into a straight posture "W... Where am I?"

"You're on Route 1, on Melemele Island..." Elio's mother answered "What exactly are you? I want to guess robot... but I'm not sure if I'm being entirely honest with that assumption."

Norik pondered on her recent question, having not expected this human to not even recognize his kind. At first, he thought the Olmak had teleported him to a distant side of Spherus Magna that had not been explored, but upon recalling the four islands he saw in the view of the portal, he knew that there was a likely chance he was no longer even on the planet, judging by the inhabitants he had encountered so far. Still, he knew that perhaps speaking with the woman before him would yield him some results of where he was and if there was a chance he could find Iruini and his missing companions.

"I am a biomechanical being from the planet of Spherus Magna," he began "I am guardian to other beings there alongside many others, known as Toa. My name is Norik."

"Biomechanical..." Elio's mother pondered curiously "Is that your way of saying you're not entirely... robotic?"

"Despite my appearance suggesting otherwise, I have organic tissue beneath my armor," Norik answered "I can only assume your kind is entirely organic."

"Yes," the woman replied "We humans are organic alongside nearly every kind of Pokémon on this world. At least, that's what my son was told from by Kukui and his Rotom Dex."

"Pokémon?" he asked in confusion.

"They're the many creatures that inhabit the planet with a few hundred different ones around the four islands of our region of Alola."

Norik began to absorb this information, now believing that these Pokémon in a way could be considered this world's equivalent to the Rahi that formerly inhabited the Great Spirit Robot and until today roamed alongside the native creatures of the reformed Spherus Magna. Still, he was left puzzled as to why Ahkmou and his two associates would target this world, even if they claimed that the Great Beings had once been there long enough to hide secrets of their own upon the four islands of Alola. His ponder was interrupted when he and the crowd heard a loud scream, one that was frighteningly familiar to the woman beside him.

"That sounded like Elio!" she gasped in horror.

"Who?"

The Toa Hagah of Fire's answer came in the form of the boy in question, holding onto Lillie's right arm as the pair kept running for their lives alongside the hovering Rotom Dex across the nearby trail. Shortly afterwards, the bull-like Rahi that had been relentlessly pursuing them burst out of the trees with one of its infected masks still holstered on its shoulders, racing after the trio with hostile roars echoing from its jaws.

"What in the world is that?!" exclaimed Elio's mother, shocked by the unfamiliarity of that particular creature.

"Kane-Ra!" Norik replied in shock, causing her to look at him "Just what could Ahkmou want with infecting these Rahi and then sending the creatures here?!"

"Hold on! Are you saying that's your world's equivalent to our Pokémon?!" she gasped.

"And some are very dangerous! I need to get that infected mask off that bull's shoulder!"

He knew that even without his tools, he had to turn to taming and disinfecting the Rahi that was chasing the two humans and the Rotom Dex at this very moment. Fortunately, it seemed the pain in his legs from earlier had finally faded away, giving him more hope that his legwork could at least help him to catch up with the group. Norik then ran in pursuit of the four, hoping to catch up to the infected bull before it could seriously hurt Elio and Lillie if given the chance.

"Wait Norik!" cried Elio's mother "It could be dangerous! Don't run into the tall grass or wild Pokémon could attack you!"

The Toa of Fire turned his head during his sprint and nodded to acknowledge her concern before continuing his pursuit of the infected Kane-Ra and praying that even without a Mask of Speed that he would make it to her son and his friend in time.

* * *

Eventually after entering a nearby area of thick forest near the outskirts of Route 1, Elio and Lillie panted as they came to a stop, sensing that for the moment, they seemed to have lost sight of the fierce Kane-Ra that had been pursuing them for the last few minutes. As they were regaining their breath and what little stamina they had left, the Rotom Dex hovered towards them, having finally caught up to the pair.

"Thanks... for... shaking that thing off our backs," Elio said between short breaths.

"Next time, you be the bait bzzt!" the Rotom Dex buzzed in response before sighing itself, relieved that the three of them were unharmed.

"So... what do you think that thing was?" Lillie asked as she regained her breath.

"Rotom Dex said it wasn't recognized in either the Regional or National Dex," her friend replied "Even with the Aether Paradise's notes added, it doesn't look like any Ultra Beast I've seen either."

Even without the knowledge of the Kane-Ra's true name to their already limited knowledge, they could all agree that the nature of the Rahi's appearance was very unusual to them. The mechanical like appearance in addition to the tread appendage that carried the creature around and helped it to achieve maximum ramming speed made the trio at first assume that it was some kind of strange Steel Type Pokémon, maybe even one that was manmade by its mechanical-like appearance. Elio then turned to his Rotom Dex, wondering if despite its lack of data on the creature could help him draw up some conclusion.

"When you said negative readings detected, do you think it could've been an Ultra Beast?" the boy asked.

"Negative bzzt! The silhouette and features of that Pokémon don't match any of the Ultra Beasts' information I have in my databanks," the hovering device replied "Although, I was able to snap a few photos when it was briefly immobilized by the disk Lillie threw."

"Hmm..."

Lillie then brought her bag forwards onto the grassy plain and took out both the disc that had dropped out of one of the many vortexes onto Elio's head as well as the Infected Kanohi that was formerly wedged into the Kane-Ra's right shoulder. The pair then sat down to take a closer look at the strange objects as well as to recover some strength in their still weary legs, knowing that the Infected Rahi would either lie in wait for them or find their location sooner or later.

"Just can these things be made out of?" Elio pondered aloud as he examined the Kanoka Disc in his hands "They don't feel like any metal I know, but maybe Professor Kukui could know about that better than I can."

"Burnet might also have an idea of where this came from," Lillie interjected as she looked across the Infected Kanohi, feeling uneasy at the ominous look it was seeming giving off "I just wonder what that thing had two of these on."

The Rotom Dex hovered around the two objects, flashing a slightly bright light across them from multiple angles to compile multiple photographs for its database. Despite the function being intended for photographing Pokémon and their environments first and foremost, even it knew that photographic evidence of what the trio had found could help in finding important information regarding their origin. As it finished taking the last photo of the Infected Kanohi Lillie held before she placed it back in her bag, a small glimmer of reflected light caught its attention. It then began hovering towards the source, leaving Elio to wonder what it was that it had seen. He packed the Kanoka disc into his bag and followed his Rotom Dex with Lillie beside him until they reached a further spot in the forest where the source of the reflection could be seen in its entirety.

"This day just keeps get stranger by the minute..." the boy remarked.

"You said it," Lillie replied in agreement.

Laid on the ground in front of them was a large silver coloured shield that was identical in design to the one that Iruini utilized during his earlier scuffle with Umarak. Elio leaned forward to examine it, gently running a finger along a portion of it in curiosity, just pondering why it was these strange objects were falling from the sky along with the creature they just encountered. Glancing at the right hand edge near the top, he spotted something familiar.

"Hey Lillie, does this look familiar to you?" he asked.

Lillie came closer to him and looked down at what appeared to be a set of five symbols and the way they were depicted resulted in her sensing a very familiar pattern to her. She then rummaged through her bag and pulled out the piece of paper where she had drawn the symbols shown to her in her first vision, holding it up towards the five that were there.

"So they are the same ones," she said, holding up her free hand to her chin "But that would mean wherever that weird light came from..."

"It's gotta be from the same place that Pokémon, those symbols and all those things we've found come from," the boy concluded "If only we could understand what they all mean."

"Norik..."

Elio blinked as he looked to his friend who was staring blankly at the five symbols when she uttered out that single word. Had she figured out what they spelt out? Was it a name that she had deciphered, perhaps one belonging to the shield itself or its owner? Regardless, he knew he needed to ask her about what she had just spoken out and why.

"Um... Lillie?" he began, snapping her out of her stupor "Are you alright?"

"Did I say something?" asked Lillie, a little confused by her subconscious action moments ago.

"You said... er, Norik?" the boy replied.

The girl felt bewildered by what she had just said, even if it was subconsciously as she looked at her friend, at the symbols once more and then back to him, knowing he wanted as much of a straight answer he could get from her as possible. She then looked at the hovering Rotom Dex who looked just as bewildered.

"Rotom Dex, could you take a photo of these symbols and sketch down what I think spelt that name?" she asked.

"Say no more! I will keep the original photo in my databanks so we can make corrections if we're mistaken bzzt!" it replied.

"Thank you."

Lillie then held up the sheet of symbols to the hovering Pokédex who took a snapshot of the chart as its screen changed to display them in full, ready to receive her rough input.

"The picture has been successfully acquired bzzt!" the Rotom Dex called out "What do you believe spells out this name?"

"I think the name is spelt like... N, O, R, I, K," she answered as the screen typed out those letters in more recognizable text to her eyes "Match up those letters to the symbols that are on the shield."

The hovering device blipped happily as it looked over the shield before matching each of the words the girl used to spell the Toa Hagah of Fire's name to the symbols in their presumed correct order. She knew there was a chance that she could very well be wrong if another case were to use a similar spelling with different symbols and letters however, but she also knew it was a start if it meant helping her find out the meaning behind her recent visions and why she had access to such knowledge as of the last few nights. Sensing her discomfort, her friend put a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheer up Lillie," said Elio with a smile "It might not be much to work with, but we're at least making some progress on what's been going on. Let's get this shield back to Kukui with the rest of the stuff we found and he might be able to help us find out more."

"You're right," Lillie replied with a renewed smile of her own "Moping about this whole mess isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's get going and hope we don't come across that nasty bull again whilst we're at it."

Nodding in agreement, the two of them gently took ahold of the shield and began to lift it up to a vertical position from the ground. The tool wasn't entirely something they could handle so easily, but they felt fortunate that it wasn't as heavy either. When they eventually got the shield upright. Elio moved one hand into his pocket and reached for a familar Poké Ball before carefully opening it. A surge of energy erupted from it as it took the shape of a large Pokémon before it vanished to reveal the full presence of the boy's Solgaleo who roared briefly before turning its attention to the trio before it.

"Hey Nebby, could you give us a hand in carrying this shield back to the city?" asked Lillie "We think the professor needs to have a look at it."

Nebby gently growled in agreement as it motioned for the shield to be lifted onto its back, kneeling down on its hind legs to help both her and Elio gently carry it. Gently placing it down, the Legendary Pokémon fully stood up with the two friends sitting on its back in addition with the Rotom Dex hovering around them, excited to get moving out of the forest at long last given the arduous effort it took to outrun the pursuing infected Kane-Ra from earlier.

Before they had a chance to talk any further, a loud roar caught their attention as they looked around the trees, wondering which direction it had exactly come from. And it was one that all of them save for the Solgaleo had recognized from earlier as well as feared.

"It's that bull Pokémon!" gasped Elio.

"It's found us!" cried Lillie before turning her attention to Nebby's head "Step on it Nebby! Go as fast as you can, but be careful!"

It nodded once to acknowledge her concerns and faced the forest trail from where its companions had previously entered, breaking into a run where it began to pick up speed as it continued along the path.

* * *

Once they were out into the open, Nebby continued to run down the path on all fours towards Hau'oli City with its two riders hoping they along with the cargo they carried as well as the following Rotom Dex had outwitted the Kane-Ra to the point of it not realizing it they had left the nearby forest. Elio looked back to check that they weren't being followed by the Rahi in question before turning his head forwards to look ahead into the distance, seeing their destination in sight at the bottom of the steep incline.

"I see it!" he called out "Hau'oli City dead ahead!"

"Just gotta make it through and we're in the clear!" Lillie interjected as she wrapped her arms tightly around the shield that was laid on the Solgaleo's back as well as the portion of the body in question, ensuring both were in as much secure shape as possible.

"C'mon Nebby! Just a little further!" Elio encouraged to one of his trusted allies.

The Legendary Pokémon responded by running even faster, nearly knocking the pair and the shield off its back from the sudden increase as they held on as desperately as they could. Hau'oli City and safety came closer and closer into direct sight until...

**CRASH!**

The Kane-Ra burst out of the trees surrounding the left hand side of the incline and landed in front of Nebby who was immediately taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Infected Rahi that came right in front of it and forced its paws into the ground, trying to slow down to avoid crashing into the new arrival. Elio gasped out in fright as the bull raced ahead using its tread appendage to soar down the incline and then turn it around to come straight back at the group who cried out in panic.

"Watch out!" gasped Lillie as Nebby leapt to the left to avoid being rammed into by the speedy and yet brutal Rahi.

Sensing it missed its prey, the infected Kane-Ra then turned around swiftly once more and began charging towards the group once again as the Rotom Dex cried out in alarm and hovered out of its path. The Legendary Pokémon attempted to leap out of harm's way once more as the bull came close enough to attempt to ram itself into it, but unexpectedly, the neck suddenly extended in the blink of a eye, knocking its head right into the Solgaleo and its riders with great force straight into the cliff face. They were instantly knocked over as Elio and Lillie along with the shield they were carrying fell from Nebby's back and all crashed onto the ground and tumbled down the incline many times until they reached the bottom.

The Pokémon bared the majority of the brunt despite the damage it sustained from the Kane-Ra's head and was quickest to get back onto its feet. Its riders however were not so fortunate and were sore all over with cuts from the rocky terrain having been dealt on their exposed arms and legs. Elio struggled back onto his feet and gasped in horror at the sight he saw.

"Lillie!" he cried in horror as he ran over to her "Hey, are you alright?!"

Lillie coughed loudly as she regained her bearings and looked up at her friend who had been worried to the bone with the state he had seen her in. The Rotom Dex then joined the pair as it screamed loudly, bringing their attention back to the Kane-Ra who was now racing down the incline towards them after being briefly immobilized by the backblow from ramming them into the cliff face.

"Rotom Dex, take Lillie behind cover!" he called out "Nebby and I will draw that Pokémon away from you!"

"But what about...?!" Lillie began before she coughed up more dust from her throat.

"There's no time to argue, you're in worse shape than I am!" Elio replied before he looked over to the Rotom Dex "Keep watch and wait for an opening so you both can get to the city."

"G... Good luck... bzzt!" the hovering device buzzed nervously as it led itself and the girl away from the scene that was about to unfold before them.

The boy then rushed back to Nebby to join its side as they saw the Kane-Ra reach the bottom of the incline and charge straight towards them with great speed. Wasting no time, he gave out a command to the Legendary Pokémon.

"Nebby, use Flare Blitz!" he called out.

The Solgaleo roared loudly as it surrounded itself in a veil of flames before charging right back towards the rapidly approaching foe that threatened to knock down all in its way no matter what. It knew it did not possess the equal amount of running speed that its strange new opponent possessed, but if it gathered just enough of its own, then this attack would certainly have some effect at least in forcing the Rahi to make a split second decision that could divert it off its path in such a manner that it would slow down dramatically just to turn for that effort.

However, it soon became clear to Elio's worry that the infected Kane-Ra had no intention in the slightest at slowing down in its charge towards the fiery inferno that was about to clash with it head on. The charging opponents picked up speed as they got closer and closer towards each other until...

**KA-BOOM**

At the moment of contact, a large explosion of flames erupted from the clash as Nebby and the Kane-Ra were both sent flying backwards from the blast and were sent onto their backs with smoke pouring from them, showing how much damage the pair had taken from their clash. The Legendary Pokémon rolled back onto its front, slightly limping which concerned all who were encouraging it to stay strong for as long as possible.

"Hang in there Nebby!" cried Elio.

He watched the Solgaleo eventually fully stand back up, having recovered a little from the backlash of the attack it had just waged. He then turned to Lillie and Rotom Dex and called out to them.

"Run for it!"

The girl didn't have to be told twice as she ran out from her hiding spot by the nearby trees and ran towards the pathway that led straight into Hau'oli City. Her legs however were more hurt from the earlier fall that she had expected and stumbled over after only getting halfway across the distance, falling back onto the ground with her hand knocking itself into the edge of the fallen shield, setting off a loud clang.

This was all the Kane-Ra needed to hear to suddenly reawaken as it then pulled its tread appendage forwards over enough to touch the ground and use it to swiftly pull its entire front half quickly back onto the terrain the right way up. Screaming in panic, the girl held up the shield to cover herself and the Rotom Dex from direct sight, but it wasn't enough to divert the infected Rahi's attention as it laid its eyes upon them.

"Oh no!"

Elio gasped in horror as he ran towards them with the bull now revving its tread and staying in place, still weakened from the earlier Flare Blitz, but still planning to shoot right through them all in one charge like a speeding bullet. As it was about to accelerate however, Nebby with only instinct driving its present thoughts rammed into it from the side when the bull wasn't expecting it, giving its trainer enough time to reach the raised shield and finding a frightened Lillie propping it up.

"Come on Lillie, we have to move!" he called out.

He took ahold of her hand and helped her to her feet, hoping to get them both out of harm's way as the Rotom Dex immediately fled for the open pathway towards the city. But before they could do the same, they turned towards the fight unfolding before them as the Kane-Ra moved backwards and forwards in an effort to shake off a stubborn Nebby who refused to let the infected Rahi do even more harm to its closest companions or even far worse if it was the last thing it would do. The bull finally had enough with the attempt to stall the fight as it then lunged its head several times until it eventually knocked the Legendary Pokémon onto its side, leaving it weakened than it already was from the earlier fall.

Despite their best efforts to resist the urge to cry out in panic, Elio and Lillie were now alone and defenceless with the Kane-Ra now turning its attention back towards them and the shield that stood between them. They both knew that it would not hold up to a full speed charge and if they attempted make a run for it or call another Pokémon now, the bull would already have gone right through them with worse to come. Praying desperately for Nebby to have enough strength to get back up or a miracle to save them, they hid behind the shield and looked at one another with strained expressions of worry. Elio closed his eyes and clenched his Z-Ring on his wrist, desperately hoping that there was still a way for them to come out of this dangerous situation completely unscathed.

"C'mon Nebby...!" he cried out, one hand clutching onto the shield whilst the other was palmed on his Z-Ring "I know you can pull through for us!"

Lillie was already frightened as she was throughout the whole ordeal, she too praying that either Nebby or some other miracle could come to save them now. Closing her eyes and ready to see what was about to become of both herself and her best friend, she kept one hand firmly grasped on the shield whilst the over clasped over both Elio's Z-Ring and the hand that covered it. As the Kane-Ra began revving its tread for one final charge at the seemingly defenceless humans, Nebby gazed over to them and cried out in both pain and worry for them. It roared loudly, causing a faint light to shine from the Z-Ring as it then transferred a bright aura from itself to across Elio and Lillie before engulfing the shield entirely.

A whirring noise then began to ring out from a circular portion of the tool itself, forming a wheel that began to manifest in shape and spin at high speeds. The Kane-Ra unaware of this then started its charge towards it, as if completely confident in its corrupted state that nothing could stop it now in spite of its top speed decreased by the earlier Flare Blitz it had endured. The Rotom Dex gasped in horror before looking towards the shield itself, wondering in awe at what was happening to it. The wheel of energy continued to manifest until it was fully formed and spinning at maximum speed. Then when it could grow no further, it shot from the shield like a rocket and struck the only remaining infected Kanohi that was wedged in its right shoulder. The timing was miraculously perfect.

The force of the impact combined with the sudden loss of the dark grip that dominated its nature, the Kane-Ra skidded widly side to side until it decreased in speed dramatically and fell on its side, unconscious as a result. Nebby could only stare in awe at the sight it had just witnessed as it slowly rolled back onto its front, uncertain about what it had just witnessed. The Rotom Dex could not believe what it had just witnessed too, awestruck by the strangeness of the miracle and how it even happened in the first place. Then upon seeing that the Kane-Ra was finally knocked unconscious, freed from the dark presence that controlled it, it finally realized the fate of its trainer and friend.

"Elio-bzzt! Lillie-bzzt!" it rang out "Are you alright?!"

The shield then fell forwards onto the ground with a clang as Elio fell onto his back, energy leaving both him and the Z-Ring after being fully expended from whatever it was that had caused the tool's function to trigger, saving both his, Nebby's and Lillie's lives from further peril. The girl in question blinked upon seeing that nothing gruesome had happened to her and that the Kane-Ra was now no longer posing a danger to them. She looked to a weary Nebby which slowly trudged towards them before turning to the barely conscious Elio, panic littering her face as she saw his current state.

"Elio!" she cried "Elio!"

"Ugh... Lillie..." he coughed as he looked up to her "W... What just happened?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it knocked out that bull Pokémon and saved us," Lillie replied "Nebby's not in great shape, but a trip to the Pokémon Center should help it back to shape."

As Nebby eventually joined them, Elio smiled in relief to see that the three of them along with the Rotom Dex had survived the encounter with the now formerly infected Rahi now seemingly unconscious and no longer able to pose a threat to the entire group. The boy then wearily lifted out the Solgaleo's unique Poké Ball out once more and enveloping it in a flash of red light returned it back to the sphere where it would be safe until they reached the city unscathed. The conclusion to their encounter however had not gone unnoticed and it was not by the kind they had been expecting.

"Incredible."

The four of them then turned to the incline that they had taken to try and previously escape the infected Kane-Ra and they could now see a new figure was walking down towards the foot of the steep path. It was Norik and he had finally caught up to them after spending the last few minutes trying to trace the group through the thick forest, hoping he would beat the Rahi to them. Despite the Toa Hagah of Fire's intial frustration he was almost too late, the sight he was beholden to was something he never imagined he would witness in over 100 millennia. When he eventually reached the bottom, Elio and Lillie stared up at the newcomer, unfamiliar as to who he was.

To them, several of his features seemed almost mechanical like just like the Kane-Ra they fought tooth and nail to avoid being flattened by all afternoon. They pondered if he too could have come from the same place as the creature itself as well as all the objects they found. He then looked down to the shield and took ahold of it, examining it closely.

"I doubt it was intentional of you to have known, but I thank you for finding my shield," he said kindly.

"Your shield?" Elio breathed.

"So then... you're Norik?" Lillie asked.

This somewhat took Norik by surprise, not expecting the girl in front of him to have already learnt about his name so soon. From what he observed, he knew there was no way they made it back to the beach during the chase for Elio's mother to supply this information, so there had to be something else in play.

"I am Norik, Toa of Fire," he answered as he knelt down to meet their eye level closer "How did you read my name from the shield's insignia?"

"Well... I'm not sure how I knew..." she replied nervously "But those symbols somehow flooded my mind a few nights ago and I subconsciously just read it out."

"Anyway..." Elio interjected "It sounds like we can at least understand our spoken language, it's just your written one that's a mystery to us. My Rotom Dex has a note of those symbols and we matched letters from our language in a rough estimate to those that we thought spelt out your name."

The Toa Hagah of Fire then stood back up and looked at the Rotom Dex who blipped once before its screen changed to display the note from earlier, displaying the entire set of symbols to them. He gazed at them and the written letters underneath the ones that spelt out his name and observed them closely.

"What a fascinating device," he commented "You must be lucky to have something like this on your travels."

"I do my part in recording information for Elio bzzt," the Rotom Dex buzzed in reply "I catalogue information on the Pokémon we encounter and take photographs primarily of their environments."

"I see," Norik pondered "The creatures that the human female told me about were called as such if I remember correctly. But in regards to our current topic, it is rather strange on how you came to possess knowledge of the written Matoran Language before today's events. Let alone creating a Rhotuka Spinner on your own."

Elio and Lillie both stared at Norik, finally understanding the proper terminology for Spherus Magna's written language whilst also brewing a new question in the back of their minds on what he had just commented on.

"What's this... Rhotuka Spinner you just said?" the boy asked.

"Rhotuka Spinners are wheels of energy that can be manifested from the proper equipment by nearly any being from my universe," he answered "I'm not certain how you two created one using my shield, but it seems to have been fortunate for you."

Both humans glanced at one another in confusion before looking over to the still unconscious Kane-Ra as well as the remaining infected Kanohi that was knocked off from the impact of their launched Rhotuka. They didn't even know they had launched one, let alone how they did so to defend themselves in the first place, confusing them even more regarding Norik's comment just now. That was when the Rotom Dex who had witnessed the entire event also hovered to them and decided to speak his view on the subject.

"Well bzzt... It would seem that when the two of you were praying for a miracle, Elio's Z-Ring transferred Z-Energy from the two of you to the shield's launcher," it buzzed "That was what seemed to have saved you bzzt."

"So... we did that? Made a Z-Powered Rhotuka Spinner" Elio breathed "I... don't know what to think."

"Me neither," Lillie commented, not certain on how to feel about that revelation.

The Toa Hagah of Fire then went over to the infected Kanohi that was laid a little in front in of the Kane-Ra and picked up the mask, glancing down at it with narrowed eyes much to the concern of all who were present. A snort was then heard from the bull as it began to regain consciousness, causing the girl to cry out in worry and panic.

"Careful Norik!" she exclaimed "That Pokémon is dangerous!"

"It is alright now," Norik replied calmly, much to her confusion "Without the infected Kanohi, the Kane-Ra should not be a danger to you unless intentionally provoked."

"Kane-Ra?" asked Elio "Is that what that thing is called?"

The bull then eventually rose slowly back onto its front with far less aggression than it had in its infected state, glancing suspiciously at all that were in front of it, noting their nervous expressions in tandem with Norik's calm approach. Then when it had decided they were no longer a threat to it, it looked over to the Toa Hagah of Fire and bowed once before moving over slowly to a nearby patch of grass where it began grazing on it. All but the Toa Hagah of Fire were almost speechless at how peacefully the fierce bull had become after no longer being infected as he described it.

"No way," Elio breathed "To think it could be docile the whole time."

"When not provoked, a majority of Rahi can be peaceful and non aggressive," Norik explained "That is not to say there are those which are dangerous on their own and don't have to be infected to be a threat."

"But who would want to infect that... er, Kane-Ra to make it a threat to us?" asked Lillie.

"I fear I may already know the answer," the Toa Hagah of Fire replied as he looked back to the pair "And it would seem you two have already bore the brunt of what damage they could inflict on your kind, human or Pokémon."

The two of them could see he was referring to the cuts and scratches they had on their arms and legs after taking the earlier tumble down the incline from the chase. They briefly looked at one another and mentally agreed that they should go to Hau'oli City to ensure they were treated for any possible injuries and so Nebby was brought back to health after the damage it took during the encounter.

"Well, the nearest place we can go to get fixed up is the city down that path," said Elio "We were going to see the Professor about your shield and I'm sure he'd be intrigued to meet you. I don't know if we should leave the Kane-Ra out here if it gets into brutal scuffles with any wild Pokémon."

"Very well then," Norik replied as he walked over to the Kane-Ra who finished grazing on a patch of grass and turned to him "Come with us. Be careful not to lash out at anyone we come across."

The bull Rahi grunted and leaned downwards, allowing the Toa Hagah of Fire to mount on its back much to the surprise of the remainder of the group. It slowly moved forwards until it came alongside Elio and Lillie, allowing him to haul the two of them, one at a time, to come up and join him. They were more than happy to agree, given the sore feeling that were still in their legs which they believed wouldn't get them very far for a while. When both were aboard, the Rotom Dex followed along as the Kane-Ra snorted and rolled down the pathway on its treads towards the city at a reasonable speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rotom Dex's Rahi Resource**
> 
> **Rotom Dex: Greetings readers bzzt! And welcome to my Rahi Resource! With my data banks having been modified to include information on the various Rahi that formerly inhabited the Matoran Universe and are now scattered across Alola, at the end of each chapter, we'll take a look at one of the many creatures of the BIONICLE mythos all in one place. Today's Rahi we will view is the fearsome bull known as the Kane-Ra bzzt.**
> 
> **_The screen of Rotom Dex expands and scrolls through several silhouettes until it finds one of a Kane-Ra._ **
> 
> **Rotom Dex: Kane-Ra are extremely fierce and territorial creatures who tend to be loners as it is not common to see many of its kind in a group, let alone two or three at once. They feed on vegetation in the day and seek shelter at night, their usual habitat being in desert like environments bzzt. Although docile at first glance, these bulls will attack anyone who approaches them too quickly or too close for their likes and their sharp horns are used to fend off predatory Rahi such as Muaka. With powerful front hooves and a tread appendage in the place of hind legs, their speed is to be commended bzzt!**
> 
> **_Several images of the Rahi in action are then displayed across the screen for a minute or so as the Rotom Dex explains everything about the Kane-Ra. After that minute expires, the screen changes back to displaying its smile._ **
> 
> **Rotom Dex: Well that's all the time we have bzzt! I hope this will build your intrigue on the many creatures that have inhabited the Matoran Universe and I look forward to sharing more information that is being added to my data banks by the minute. Who knows, maybe I can even give you information of other characters or objects in the BIONICLE universe. But until then, the author has asked me to send a message for you to please share your thoughts and criticisms of the latest chapter and that he looks forward to hearing what you have to say. Until then, this is Rotom Dex here signing off.**
> 
> **_The view of the Rotom Dex then changes to black, ending the chapter at this point._ **


End file.
